Un Univers Alternatif
by Moira Serpy-Griffy
Summary: Et si James et Lily Potter n’était pas mort le jour où Voldemort à attaqué ? Que se passeraitil si la sœur jumelle d’Harry, Jamie, était considérée comme l’enfant de la prophétie et qu’Harry grandissait délaissé par ses parents ? Et enfin, en quoi avoir S
1. Chapter 1

**Un univers alternatif**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. De plus cette histoire appartient à Nitwittie. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de sa fic (plus ou moins bien faite à vous d'en jugez ; ). Je ne recevrais aucune compensation militaire pour ceci !

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes!

**Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! ;)

**Note de la traductrice :** Nitwittie est déjà entrain d'écrire la deuxième année, de plus ses chapitres étant long cela prend du temps pour les traduire. Donc je pense que la v.o. auras toujours de l'avance sur traduction il est donc fort probable que si je met trop de temps à éditer ce sera entièrement de ma faute!

**Sommaire :** Et si James et Lily Potter n'était pas mort le jour où Voldemort à attaqué ? Que se passerait-il si la sœur jumelle d'Harry, Jamie, était considérée comme l'enfant de la prophétie et qu'Harry grandissait délaissé par ses parents ? Et enfin, en quoi avoir Snape comme figure paternel changera le destin d'Harry ?

* * *

**_ Chapitre 1 : La fille qui à survécu._**

James et Lily Potter se figèrent d'horreur quand ils sentirent les barrières entourant leur maison s'écrouler ; leur première pensée fut que Peter les avait trahis. La panique les gagna rapidement, James se tourna vers sa femme la suppliant de prendre les jumeaux et de courir ainsi ils pourraient être sauf.

« Lily sauve toi avec les enfants. Je t'en prie part ! » La supplication dans sa voie rendait compte de la gravité de la situation.

Ne voulant pas abandonner son mari Lily argumenta qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Si ils devaient mourir, ils mourraient ensemble. Malheureusement pour eux les protestations de Lily leur firent perdre un temps précieux puisqu'à cet instant la porte d'entrée fut éjectée hors de ses gongs. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait une grande silhouette encapuchonnée avec de brillant yeux rouges. Lily cria quand la véritable teneur de leur situation s'inséra en elle alors qu'ils se mettaient en position de défense.

Elle et James envoyèrent une salve de sort vers l'intrus. Mais leurs tentatives furent vaines car il envoya promener chaque sort comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. James pria sa femme de récupérer les enfants et de s'enfuir. Mais elle était tellement têtue qu'elle refusa à nouveau. James perdit sa concentration une fraction de seconde et ce fut suffisant pour que Voldemort le stupéfie.

« James »

Lily hurla, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour lui maintenant elle créa de l'obscurité afin de s'échapper et esquiva rapidement les sorts qui volaient vers elle. Elle couru vers les escaliers. Au moment où Lily posa son pied sur la première marche elle ressentit une intense douleur puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, elle avait été stupéfiée.

Voldemort eut un rire menaçant, puis il s'approcha de Lily. Il la contourna et renifla avant de parler. Si vous aviez été là sa voix froide et cruelle vous aurez envoyé des frissons le long de votre colonne vertébrale.

« Je m'occuperait de toi plus tard sorcière, c'est tes enfants que je vais tuer ce soir. » cracha Voldemort alors qu'il montait les escaliers à la recherche de la nursery de la famille Potter. Sans effort il brisa les barrières protectrices présente sur la porte. Il glissa, tel un détraqueurs, vers les deux enfants.

Le petit garçon regarda calmement la personne approchait, cependant sa petite sœur était terrifiée et s'accrochai à son frère pour se réconforter. Lily et James Potter avaient eu les jumeaux cette année, 1 garçon, qu'ils nommèrent Harry, et une fille du nom de Jamie. Jamie n'aimait pas la personne à l'allure de serpent qui se tenait devant leur berceau.

« Ainsi _tu_ es celui que la destinée a choisi pour me tuer ? Dommage que je ne puisse t'avoir comme allié. Mais t vas devenir très puissant et je ne peux le permettre. » Hissa Voldemort.

« Dis au revoir à ton frère petite fille.» Il pointa sa baguette vers le berceau et prononça le plus mortel des sorts impardonnables « Avada Kedavra ».

Une lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Voldemort filant droit sur Harry. Tout d'un coup, prenant Voldemort par surprise, il rebondit vers lui traversant les barreaux du berceau, fracassant trois d'entre eux et frappant Voldemort à la poitrine.

Un cri perçant fendit l'air, Voldemort percuta le berceau, le feu parcourant ses veines.

« Non ! Sois maudit gamin. » S'écria-t-il réalisant que son propre sort se répandait dans ses veines, il força sa magie à le transformer lui-même en une forme non corporelle. Une brume noire sortit des cendres du corps de Voldemort. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que Dumbledore apparaisse. Il avait été averti quand les barrières des Potter étaient tombées. Les parents qui avaient été réveillés firent irruption dans la nursery.

Harry était inconscient avec une cicatrice sur son front. Sa sœur qui maintenant avait une cicatrice sur sa poitrine juste à côté de son cœur où le bois brisé l'avait heurté criait dans le berceau.

Dumbledore, le douteux vieil homme actuel directeur de Poudlard subitement pris une décision. Parmi les membres de l'ordre beaucoup savait que la personne qui vaincrait Voldemort serait un sang mêlé et que quand l'enfant aurait défait Voldemort celui-ci lui laisserait une marque. Le Professeur Trelawney, professeur très respectée de divination, avait prophétisé cela.

La cicatrice était là, l'enfant devait être « l'enfant de la prophétie », il prit la sauveuse du monde magique, se tourna vers James et Lily qui s'étonnait que la face de serpent soit parti et annonça « Je vous présente Jamie Potter, la fille qui à survécue ! »

Les Potter embrassèrent leur nouvelle célébrité, ignorant leur fils qu'ils avaient, le fils avec une cicatrice brûlante en forme d'éclair sur son front, le fils qui était maintenant réveillé et dont les larmes coulait sur ses joues, malheureusement cela serait leur manière de traiter Harry durant les années à venir.

* * *

**_5 ans plus tard…_**

Harry était encore assit seul dans une pièce, en train de lire. Il n'avait aucune compagnie et avait décidé très tôt que c'était sûrement mieux pour lui. Il avait appris lui-même comment lire utilisant les vieux livres d'écoles de ses parents alors qu'il était âgés de 4 ans grâce à l'aide des elfes de maisons qui avaient pitié de lui.

Maintenant il avait lu, compris et mémorisé tout les livres des élèves de première année de Poudlard l'Ecole de Sorcellerie pour Apprenti Sorciers et Sorcières et il commençait ceux de deuxièmes années. Il avait commencé à haïr ses parents avec flamme après 3 ans de négligence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était ni aimé ni accepté. Il était simplement ignoré. Harry avait renoncé à ses parents et avait décidé qu'il les obligerait à ouvrir les yeux. Il leur montrerait à tous. Il leur prouverai qu'il était le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique est jamais vu et gagnerais le respect qui lui était du.

Au départ il avait aimé sa sœur, mais plus les années passaient, plus elle devenait gâtée et égocentrique. La célébrité avait fait gonfler sa tête. Maintenant, tout comme ses stupides parents, la gamine potelée de 6 ans avait besoin de chaque parcelle de célébrité. Plus il y avait de journaux parlant de « la fille qui a survécu » mieux ils se portaient. Il semblait que Jamie et ses parents n'en avaient jamais assez. Harry en était venu à la conclusion que si les journalistes leurs avaient posé des questions sur leur vie de famille, ils auraient purement et simplement zappé le 4ème membre. C'était comme si Harry n'avait jamais été là.

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, et comme tout ses anniversaires il était seul. Personne n'était venu le voir. Ses parents, son parrain, leurs compagnons et invités étaient tous en bas avec sa sœur « jumelle » lui offrant des cadeaux et s'amusant. Ils avaient oublié son existence, se prélassant dans le salon et chantant joyeusement.

Harry entendit faiblement la chanson. Cette horrible chanson le blessa encore plus que s'ils l'avaient frappé. « Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire Jamie ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

Harry se pelota dans un coin avec un de ses livres et se jura qu'il se vengerait d'eux.

Harry était devenue un ami intime des elfes de maison qu'il considérait comme la seule famille qu'il avait. Un jour il avait stupidement erré aux alentours de la maison et il s'était stupidement perdu. Ca lui avait pris deux jours pour retrouver son chemin. Quand il revint il était sale et avait des éraflures sur tout le corps. Personne à part les elfes de maison n'avait remarqué son absence. Constamment Harry se disait que les Potter étaient les pires personnes qui lui avaient été donné de voir.

Harry soupira, un autre anniversaire oublié. Son parrain, Sirius Black, avait lui aussi oublié qu'Harry existait. Il ne voyait que Jamie. Son compagnon, Remus, qui était un loup-garou, adorait Jamie et ne prenait pas soin de savoir si Harry était vivant ou mort. Une fois il l'avait remarqué. Comme tout les invités, il semblait qu'il avait subit un lavage de cerveau pour oublier le petit garçon assis dans le coin. Il en avait eu la preuve.

Un jour qu'il était allé en bas, Remus et Sirius l'avaient regardé curieusement et lui avaient demandé qui il était. Après ça, Harry avait pris l'habitude de les éviter. Il méprisait sa famille ; lui et sa famille étaient complètement opposés. Alors que sa famille aimait la renommée et les reportages lui il avait horreur de faire n'importe quoi pour attirer la gloire. Il était heureux que, tout comme sa famille, le monde magique l'ait oublié. Harry détestait le bruit et préférait passer son temps à lire ou étudier. Il lassait les autres courir après les flashs et les caméras.

A force d'être non aimé et ignoré Harry avait accumulées les déceptions et les souffrances. Ceci l'avait conduit à décider qu'il resterait toujours sur ses gardes affectivement. Il ne laisserait personne devenir trop proche de lui, afin qu'elle n'ait pas la possibilité de lui brisé le cœur. Le jour de son sixième anniversaire Harry pris des décisions comme s'il avait le double de son âge. Mais encore une fois c'était la preuve de la personne remarquable qu'il était.

Il entendit un « pop », regarda dans la direction de ce son et sourit quand il vit que c'était Knobby, l'elfe de maison.

Cet elfe de maison lui avait appris à cuisiner, à se soigner lui-même, l'importance de l'hygiène corporel ainsi que l'étiquette que doivent suivre les grandes familles. Knobby avait été au service d'une grande famille sorcière pendant près d'un siècle avant d'être offert à la famille Potter, cinq ans auparavant. Rapidement une forte amitié l'avait lié au garçon, tout comme avec le fils de son ancien maître. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit quand il vit Knobby portant une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat avec six bougies.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Maître Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire Maître Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire Maître Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire au Maître ! » Knobby lui fit un sourire penaud. Il n'était pas sûr des paroles, les chansons sorcières n'ayant pas beaucoup de sens pour lui. « Ceci est de la part de tous les elfes de maison Monsieur Maître Harry ; Ils vous souhaitent un bon anniversaire ! »

Harry enlaça fortement Knobby, prenant l'elfe par surprise, prit le gâteau et dit joyeusement : « Merci beaucoup Knobby ! C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que je pouvais espérer avoir ! » Harry mangea joyeusement, savourant chaque morceau du délicieux gâteau. Une fois qu'Harry eu fini de manger et de lire son livre il descendit pour prendre un peu l'air. Alors qu'il passait devant la pièce familiale sa sœur hurla.

« Maman ! Papa ! Il gâche mon anniversaire ! Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il ne descendrait pas ? Il ne m'a même pas acheté de cadeau ! »

« Garçon ! Arrête toi ! » Cria James à son fils.

Harry se retourna et dévisagea son père « Oui ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien acheté à ta sœur ? » demanda froidement James.

« Comment suis-je supposé faire cela ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, non ? » Argumenta calmement Harry ne voulant pas énerver encore plus son père.

Lily parla tout aussi froidement que son mari : « Alors tu aurais dû rester dans ta chambre et ne pas l'ennuyer alors que c'est son anniversaire ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Toi, sale égoïste, tu as fait pleurer ta sœur ! » Elle enlaça sa fille, faussement souffrante, amoureusement. Pendant ce temps, alors que sa mère ne regardait pas, Jamie souriait à son frère. Harry les regarda sans montrer aucun sentiment et déclara d'une voix monotone : « C'est aussi mon anniversaire vous savez ! Vous oubliez toujours que Jamie et moi sommes jumeaux. La moindre des choses que vous pourriez faire c'est me permettre d'aller dehors prendre un peu l'air ! »

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ta mère ! » grogna James cherchant à attraper Harry qui tentait de s'enfuir, terrorisé par l'expression meurtrière de son père.

James frappa durement Harry au visage l'envoyant valdinguer au sol. Harry regarda son père avec des yeux choqués d'où des larmes apparaissaient. Sa haine se changea en accablement. Son père l'avait ignoré, avait prétendu qu'il n'existait pas mais il ne l'avait encore jamais frappé. Comme ses larmes commençait à couler librement sur son visage il sortit dehors.

Jamie sourit largement et retourna à sa fête. James et Lily sourirent en retour à leur fille et lui amenèrent ses autres cadeaux. Harry courut le plus vite possible, loin de la maison, il en était venu à maudire sa famille quand la foret s'éclaircie, il avait découvert un endroit ou restait un moment. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et nettoya ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son propre père l'ait frappé !

A partir de ce jour il se promit de ne jamais pardonner à sa famille. Il apprendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait s'échapperait de leur emprise le plus vite possible. Il leur montrerait qu'il peut réussir. Il arriverait au sommet ! Et ainsi Harry étudia d'arrache pied.

* * *

**_5 ans plus tard…_**

Aujourd'hui Harry avait 11 ans. Comme toujours il alla dans la cuisine fêter son anniversaire avec les elfes de maison. Ils lui offrirait leur cadeau habituel, une part de gâteau, et lui souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire. Jusqu'à maintenant sa vie avait suivie une routine spécifique. Il se levait et descendait prendre ses cours avec les elfes de maison puis retournait dans sa chambre pour étudier la magie avec les vieux livres de ses parents. Enfin il mangeait avec les elfes de maison et discutait avec eux ne cherchant pas à voir sa famille.

Il marchât rapidement vers la cuisine et vit que les elfes de maison l'attendaient déjà. Il leur sourit et prit la part de gâteau parsemé de 11 bougies. Il mangeât le gâteau alors que les elfes abordaient divers sujet et parfois l'interrogeais sur ce qu'ils lui enseignaient.

« Maître Harry, nous voulons vous donner un présent ! » déclara Knobby, déposant un paquet emballé dans un simple papier marron.

In capable de contenir la joie qui l'envahit à l'idée d'avoir un véritable cadeau, il l'ouvrit fébrilement. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et il haleta. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait une magnifique, et apparemment très chère, robe verte émeraude. Il y avait des décorations d'argent aux manches et au col, la doublure était noire. L'étoffe verte était comme de la soie et avait de complexe symboles orientaux savamment mis en relief par un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Harry, délicatement, l'enfila. Les manches étaient trop longues et le bas de la robe touchait le sol. Il lui faudra encore quelque temps pour quelle lui aille mais il l'aimait déjà. Il se tourna vers les elfes qui retenaient leur souffle et arboraient un sourire radieux. Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre montrant combien ça lui plaisait. « Cela a du coûter cher pour se procurer ne serait-ce que le tissus. » pensa-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! C'est …. Magnifique ! » Murmura Harry. « Comment avez-vous fait pour payer ça ? »

« Knobby a utilisé la plupart de l'argent des elfes de maison que nous avons économisé depuis que le Maître à 5 ans afin de payer l'étoffe. Ensuite nous l'avons cousu nous même. » Expliqua Knobby.

Harry leur fit un énorme sourire et enlaça chacun des elfes, les remerciant du fond du cœur pour cette superbe robe. Un des plus jeunes elfes arriva précipitement.

« Maître Harry ! Votre lettre de Poudlard est arrivée ! »

Harry prit la lettre en souriant. C'était son meilleur anniversaire ! Il lut rapidement la lettre. Puis, remerciant encore une fois les elfes de maison, il repartit vivement dans sa chambre et déposa sa robe dans un endroit sur avant de redescendre trouver ses parents.

Il les trouva à la salle à manger, roucoulant devant la lettre d'admission de sa sœur. Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas attention quand il s'avança et recommencèrent à manger comme s'il n'était pas là. Harry ne fit pas attention à leur attitude et se racla la gorge.

« Que veus-tu ? » aboya son père, irrité.

« J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard et j'espérais que je pourrais vous accompagnez sur le chemin de traverse afin de récupérer mes affaires. » répondit froidement Harry.

« Bien, mais seulement parce que nous devons y amener ta sœur. »

Deux heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues bondées du chemin de traverse. Lily lui donna un sac de gallions.

« Ecoute moi bien mon garçon, prend ceci et achètes fournitures avec. Retrouve nous au Chaudron Baveur dans 4 heures. Suis-je bien claire ? » Chuchota dangereusement Lily.

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Il alla d'abord prendre ses livres. Une fois qu'il eu payé, il alla prendre les outils nécessaire pour les potions, ainsi que le reste de ses fournitures. Enfin il décida de prendre ses robes et sa baguette. Harry entra alors chez Madame Guipure avec assurance. La vieille sorcière lui sourit avec gentillesse et le laissa attendre à coté d'un autre garçon. Celui-ci avait des blonds très clair retenu en arrière ainsi qu'une allure aristocratique.

« Vas-tu aussi entrer en première année à Poudlard ? Je suis Draco Malfoy. Mon père est entrain de prendre mes affaires de potion tandis que ma mère s'occupe d'acheter mes livres. » Tout en lui déclarant cela le garçon lui tendit sa main.

« Harry Potter. » se présentât Harry, son masque d'indifférence toujours en place. Il prit la main tendu de l'autre garçon après l'avoir jauger du regard.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry. » dit sérieusement Draco. Quelque chose chez le brun l'intriguait.

« Non, le plaisir est pour moi Draco. » répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

« C'est fini mon chou ! » annonça Madame Guipure à Harry.

« On se reverra à Poudlard ! »Dit-il à Draco avant de payer et de sortir.

Harry marcha rapidement à la boutique de baguette magique d'Ollivander. Il entra dans la boutique avançant lentement, à cause de l'aspect du lieu, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui. Mr Ollivander apparut de nulle part et fixa Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Mr Potter. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je me porte plutôt bien, merci de vous en inquiéter monsieur. » répondit platement Harry.

« Bien, merveilleux. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? »

Lui jetant un regard indifférent Harry lui répondit : « Actuellement je suis ambidextre. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Intéressant. »

Un mètre commença à prendre les mesures d'Harry. Celui-ci ne voyait pas en quoi c'était nécessaire néanmoins il resta tranquille et patienta. Brusquement le mètre tomba au sol et Ollivander lui tendit une baguette. A peine l'eut-il touche que la baguette lui fut retirée des mains.

« Non, non. » dit Ollivander.

Après avoir essayé des douzaines et des douzaines de baguettes, Ollivander s'arrêta. Il prit une boîte très poussiéreuse.

« Peut être… bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier et très souple. »

Harry prit la baguette et ressentit une chaleureuse sensation s'infiltrer en lui. Des étincelles vertes et argents s'échappa de sa baguette.

« Bravo ! Oui vraiment, c'est très bien ! Bien… curieux, vraiment curieux. » Marmonna Ollivander.

« Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ? »

« Je me souviens de chaque baguettes que j'ai vendu Mr Potter, et il est juste surprenant que le phénix qui a fournit la plume présente dans votre baguette en a donné une seule autre plume. C'est curieux que votre baguette soit la sœur de celle qui a fait la cicatrice à votre sœur. Je crois que vous allez faire de grande chose Mr Potter ! Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a fait de grande chose, terrible certes, mais grande. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et paya sa baguette. Il quitta rapidement la boutique. Pendant un instant il se sentit soulagé que ses parents aient décidé de ne pas l'accompagner. Ils l'auraient sûrement rejeté de la famille Potter. Harry aurait voulu s'acheter un animal de compagnie mais il n'avait plus assez d'argent, alors il soupira et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Vingt minutes plus tard ses parents se montrèrent avec une Jamie rayonnante. Elle possédait une magnifique chouette blanche qu'elle avait nommé Hedwige. Elle eut un regard mauvais à la vue de son frère. James et Lily annoncèrent leur départ et poussèrent Harry dans le feu avant d'y rentrer eux-mêmes pour retourner à la maison familiale. Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés Harry se calfeutra dans sa chambre sans essayer d'engager la conversation. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel, c'était toujours ainsi. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène rangea ses affaires dans son coffre avant saisir un livre et de se remémorer la journée qu'il avait passé ainsi que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré.

* * *

Jusqu'au 1er Septembre les jours passèrent rapidement. Comme d'habitude James et Lily ne prêtèrent pas attention à Harry. Ils enlacèrent et embrassèrent leur fille pour lui dire au revoir, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer leur fils qui attendait qu'ils lui disent comment rejoindre la plateforme. Finalement ils y amenèrent Jamie laissant Harry les suivre. Comme d'habitude il les ignora et se dépêcha de trouver un compartiment vide. Il plaça son coffre dans le compartiment et prit un livre. Une demi heure plus tard le train se mit en marche. La porte s'ouvrit. Le garçon avec qui Harry avait discuté sur le chemin de traverse, le même qui depuis avait occupé une bonne partie de ses pensées, le salua et entra. 

« Salut ! Ca te dérange si je m'installe là ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir avec les deux gorilles qui n'arrêtent pas de me suivre. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. » Répondit Harry avant de retourner dans son livre. Le blond prit lui aussi un de ses livres et ils passèrent le reste du trajet dans un silence amical.

Ils mirent leur robe quelques minutes avant le terminus. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la sortie et entendirent un homme gigantesque appeler les 1eres années. L'homme, Hagrid, leur ferait traverser le lac en canot. Les 1eres années haletèrent à la vue du magnifique château qu'était Poudlard et grimpèrent dans les canots. Harry et Draco se postèrent à l'avant de leur canot, aussi occupé par deux autres élèves, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

Une sorcière à l'allure sévère les amena dans une salle où elle leur demanda de patienter, les élèves avaient commencé à papoter et à s'interroger sur la manière dont ils allaient être réparti quand un garçon roux à l'air ennuyeux, cherchant à se faire remarquer, dit : « Une sorte de test je pense. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal mais je pense qu'il plaisantait. ».

Harry grogna. Il pouvait déjà affirmer que ce garçon serait réparti à Gryffondor.

« As-tu une idée d'où tu vas être réparti Harry ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que j'irai à Serpentard. J'espère de tout mon cœur ne pas finir à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor. ». S'exclama pitoyablement Draco.

Harry sourit à Draco. « Je pense que tu finira soit à Serpentard soit à Serdaigle. Tu effraierais les Poufsouffle et tu ne me sembles pas être effronté ou être un incroyable curieux. »

Draco sourit en retour. « Je pense la même chose à ton sujet.»

L'austère sorcière, connue sous le nom de Professeur McGonagall, revint et leur dit de former une file. Les étudiants s'alignèrent et s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle en observant les alentours avec émerveillement. Harry jeta un regard au plafond. Draco le regarda aussi.

« C'est cool ! » Chuchota t-il à Harry.

« Il a été enchanté enfant de ressembler au ciel. C'est dans ' L'Histoire de Poudlard '. Je l'ai lu quand j'avais six ans Draco. » Expliqua Harry.

Une fille à la chevelure brune et touffue regarda Harry avec surprise. Il la regarda froidement. Elle semblait appartenir au type fouinard. Elle détourna ses yeux avec confusion et ignora le garçon. Harry se fit une note mental de l'éviter à tout prix ; en pensant que n'importe quel individu avec cette quantité de cheveux devrait toujours être évité. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un chapeau tout racorni. Le bord du chapeau s'ouvrit et commença à chanter :

_Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts de forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâle figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Vous irez à Gryffondor, où habite les faibles de cœur, leur amour de la célébrité et de la fortune, met les Gryffondors à part. » Harry lâcha un début de rire.

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrai roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le Professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin. « Quand je vous appellerez par votre nom, vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau afin d'être réparti. » Dit elle. « ABBOTT, Hannah ».

Une fille au visage rose plaça le chapeau sur sa tête et s'assit. Un moment plus tard :

« POUFSOUFFLE »

Et la répartition se déroula ainsi. Draco fut envoyé à Serpentard, Granger à Serdaigle ; et vinrent Perks, Patil et Patil puis finalement :

« POTTER, Harry. »

Harry marcha jusqu'au tabouret. Il mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Pour son plus grand ennui il le sentit lui recouvrir les yeux lui cachant ainsi la vue de la Grande Salle.

« Hmm, difficile, très difficile, je vois plein de courage, un bon esprit. Il y'a aussi du talent… Oh mon dieu oui – et un important désir de faire ses preuves, maintenant c'est intéressant, vous avez un sombre passé Mr Potter, oui, et vous connaissez la vérité sur ce soir là. Maintenant pourquoi ne l'avez-vous dit à personne ? »

Lors de son interrogatoire le chapeau s'était caché des regards indiscrets, Harry parla. « Ainsi j'ai le dessus. J'ai pu voir comment est réellement ma famille. En outre je hais ma sœur. Quand finalement Voldemort renaîtras il n'ira pas regarder le pauvre Potter fils. Non, il courra après La Fille Qui A Survécu. Et après qu'il ait tué ma soeur et mes parents, ma place me sera bénéfique ; Je pourrais m'entraîner et être prêt à le tuer ou m'allier à lui. J'ai encore du temps devant moi. »

Pour les autres étudiants ils leurs semblaient que le Choixpeau était sur la tête d'Harry depuis une éternité. Le Professeur McGonagall bougea pour se rendre compte de la progression, juste au moment où le chapeau prenait sa décision sur Harry.

« Quel astucieux et sournois esprit vous avez, assez impitoyable aussi je dois dire. Votre esprit est un des plus complexe que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Vous avez beaucoup de point commun avec tom Riddle, aujourd'hui c'est un esprit très subtil, quelle pitié qu'il se soit tourné vers les Arts Sombres comme il l'a fait. Bien Mr Potter après cet éclaircissement il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où vous pouvez aller… »

A l'instant où le Professeur McGonagall allait retirer le chapeau de la tête d'Harry, et ainsi arrêter sa répartition, le chapeau s'exclama triomphalement.

« SERPENTARD ! » La table des Serpentards applaudit poliment accueillant leur nouveau serpent.

Harry ignora élégamment les expressions choquées sur tous les visages et le regard mauvais inscrit sur le visage de sa sœur. Il marcha calmement vers la table des Serpentards. Plusieurs des anciens acquiescèrent en signe de reconnaissance et de chocs. Personne ne s'attendait à voir un Potter aller dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. Intérieurement Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Aucun doute que sa sœur enverrait ce soir un courrier à ses parents afin de leur apprendre la nouvelle.

Il s'assit à coté de Draco qui lui fit un sourire. Harry le lui retourna. Les élèves se calmèrent et le Professeur McGonagall continua.

« POTTER, Jamie ».

Les exclamations fusèrent.

« Elle a bien dit Jamie ? »

« La Jamie Potter ? »

« La Fille Qui A Survécut ?»

Le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête, quelques instant plus tard il lança.

« GRYFFONDOR !»

Harry sourit. « Comme si elle pouvait aller autre part ».

Draco ricana.

Dumbledore fit un petit discours et les plats apparurent. Les élèves mangèrent joyeusement et discutèrent entre eux. Harry et Draco discutèrent un moment. Harry découvrit qu'il appréciait beaucoup le blond. Il avait d'intéressants points de vues et semblait aussi studieux qu'Harry. Dumbledore se leva et dit aux étudiants de rester loin de la Forêt Interdite et le troisième étage. Il fit chanter l'hymne de l'école, aucun des Serpentards ne participèrent. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter. Ensuite Dumbledore les envoya dans leurs dortoirs.

Harry et Draco suivirent le préfet de Serpentard jusqu'à leur dortoir. Dû au fait qu'il y'a plus d'espace dans les donjons les élèves partageaient leur chambre avec une seule autre personne. Harry fut placé avec Draco pour le plus grand plaisir des deux garçons. Ils se déshabillèrent et se dirent bonne nuit, chacun d'eux tombèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que je pourrais bientôt vous mettre la suite ! Je vais essayer de poster toutes les 2 semaines au plus tard ! 

J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review afin que je sache si ça vous plait et si je peux continuer la traduction !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu des partiels toute la semaine dernière, ce qui m'a retardé. Pour me faire pardonner je vous fais un petit cadeau.

L'explication de mon pseudo Moira-Serpy-Griffy ! Lol ! Ce pseudo vient du fait que j'adore la trilogie de Loevenbruck, la Moira, et le reste du pseudo c'est en l'honneur d'une devise qu'on a inventé avec une amie :

« Serpentard de cœur, Gryffondor d'intérêt ! »

Petit délire

Ouverture des rideaux, arrivée en fanfare et superbement habillé de Moira-Serpy-Griffy !

M.S.G. : Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous commencerons par les … Gryffondor ! Il n'y a qu'un seul candidat en liste, je parle bien entendu de notre Ryry Nationale !

Ryry (Harry) : J'aime pas ce surnom !

M.S.G. : Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est déjà mieux que Ryrychou d'amour adoré !

Ryry : Gloups… J'aime bien Ryry finalement…

M.S.G. : Ensuite nous passons à nos Serpentard chou ! Nous avons tout d'abord… Notre cher tonton Sévy (bien mieux que tonton bubus si vous voulez mon avis !) !

Sévy (Séverus) : ………..

M.S.G. : Je n'attendais aucune autre réaction de ta part Sévy chou !

Sévy : ……. (Mieux vaut ne rien dire ou je sens que je vais finir en brochette. Elle est pire que Dumbledore et Voldemort réuni.)

M.S.G. : Nous avons ensuite … Dray !

Dray (Draco) : C'est déjà un meilleur surnom que le Drakychou d'amour dont m'a affublé Parkinson ! Dray ça a plus de classe ! Pourquoi tu te marres Ryry ?

Ryry écroulé de rire : C'est…. C'est…

Dray : Vas y respire calmement …. Et ACCOUCHE !

Ryry : C'est parce que ça me rappelle le surnom que ma tante a donné à mon cousin. Elle l'appelle « Dudlynouchet d'amour à sa maman » ! Pensé que Parkinson te donne un surnom du même style c'est trop drôle !

Dray : Parce qu'en plus elle m'assigne un surnom de style moldu ! C'est décidé. (Un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres) Je passe à l'acte. Ce soir je tue Parkinson ! (Sort sa baguette et un couteau TRES aiguisé et se dirige vers la porte de sortie.)

M.S.G. : Dray revient ici tout de suite ! (Il revient tout penaud et tristounet) La mort de Parkinson ça sera une prochaine foi et ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai.

Mes yeux s'illuminent de folie meurtrière tout comme ceux de Dray et un même sourire machiavélique fleurit sur nos lèvres.

Au même moment dans un endroit éloigné la jeune Pansy Parkinson se sent gelé de l'intérieur. Brrr… J'ai froid tout à coup. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que mon Drakychou d'amour me réchauffe de ses bras vigoureux ! Et elle replongea dans ses songes amoureux sans se douter qu'elle est très très loin de la réalité ! (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez elle est trop cruche cette pauvre fille !)

M.S.G. : Humm… Bon reprenons. Nous avons ensuite … Lucy !

Malfoy senior : Lucy ? C'est qui ça ? Et j'apparais quand moi ?

M.S.G. : Ben Lucy c'est ton surnom mon chou !

Sévy : 0o '

Dray : 0o '

Ryry mort de rire : Lucy, Lucy c'est moi tu sais…

M.S.G. : T'as tout à fait raison Ryry ! C'est à la chanson de Pascal Obispo que je pensais quand je lui ai donné ce surnom ! (Je me mets à chanter Lucy de pascal Obispo en duo avec Ryry.)

Le Lucy en question : Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je suis un Malfoy ! On ne m'affuble pas d'un surnom ridicule ! On me doit le respect ! Trouve mieux ou je t'étrangle espèce de traductrice à la noix !

Un vent glacial se lève brusquement dans la salle. Sévy, Ryry et Dray (oui je sais ça fait presque Riri, Fifi et Loulou.) se regardent.

Tous les trois : il n'aurait pas du dire ça !

M.S.G. : Lucy t'a intérêt, en premier lieu, de me présenter tes excuses… et tout de suite !

Devant le-regard-de-psychopathe-pire-que-Voldy, Lucy préfère s'excuser, il tient à ses bijoux de famille.

M.S.G. : Ensuite tu vas te calmer et accepter ce surnom ; Sinon … (Un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour notre malheureux Lucy apparaît sur mes lèvres.) Je fais un lemon avec toi, attaché au montant d'un lit, nu et recouvert de crème de citron. Un Dumby, dans la même pièce que toi, lui aussi nu et excité par le citron et enfin une MacGonagall filmant le tout et risquant de venir vous rejoindre afin de donner libre cours à ses penchants sado-maso. (Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la vois bien sado-maso, le côté sombre du professeur MacGonagall ! Lol ! Remarque je suis sure que vous menacer n'importe quel Mangemort de ce lemon, ils se mettent tous à table ! Sauf peut être Crabe et Goyle, sont trop bête pour comprendre ce qui risque de leur arrivée !)

Alors, tu veux que je l'écrive et que je le publie ou tu es calmé !

Sévy, Ryry et (Loulou ! Lol !) Dray : 0o '''….. Ne jamais, JAMAIS l'énerver !

Lucy, désespéré, accepte son sort et va se réfugier dans les bras de Sévy.

Sévy : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te réconforter ! (Puis murmure dans l'oreille de Lucy) et même plus si tu veux…

Lucy frémit, se tourne vers Sévy et… Voldy casse l'ambiance en débarquant dans une grande robe noire, verte et argent (enfin bref une robe de Serpentard.)

Voldy : Et moi alors ! Personne ne m'aime ! (Se met à sangloter devant le regard stupéfait des cinq autres)

M.S.G. : Mais si on t'aime ! (Puis continuant plus bas) enfin on t'aime quand tu as ton corps de jeune éphèbes de 19 ans, bref quand tu es sous l'apparence de Tom Jedusor. D'ailleurs comment la lui faire retrouver… Non parce que l'avoir en tant que face de serpent ça le fait pas !

Pendant que je me parle à moi-même (oui ça m'arrive souvent ET ALORS !) Sévy a discrètement emmené Lucy au premier étage, dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour eux Voldy à remarqué leur petit manège et bien décidé à en profiter lui aussi il les suit.

Dray : Dis moi beau brun, ça te dit que je te dévergonde ? (Le tout est accompagné d'un sourire sensuel.)

Ryry : Qui te dit que je t'ai attendu pour me dévergonder ? (Il se rapproche félinement de Dray, l'agrippe par la main et l'entraîne quelque part dans la maison.)

M.S.G., revenant de son monologue : Oulà je sens que ça va chauffer avec eux… Hum où sot-ils ? (Sort un parchemin montrant toute la maison, style la carte des maraudeurs, de sa poche.) Hummmm, le jacuzzi, bon choix, très bon choix… J'irais bien les rejoindre mais il y a aussi Sévy et Lucy à l'étage…

Voldy, tout penaud : Lucy et Sévy n'ont pas voulu de moi !

M.S.G. : (perso je les comprend) Voldy tu veux te venger ?

Voldy, ragaillardi par l'idée : OUI !

M.S.G. : Prend cette caméra et va les filmer ! Plus tard on pourra s'en servir pour leur faire du chantage !

Je lui explique comment marche une caméra et il se précipite à l'étage.

M.S.G. : Bon ben moi je rejoins mes deux jeunes éphèbes ! J'ai toujours rêvé des jacuzzis ! (Je me dirige vers la sorti puis revient précipitamment.) Oups ! J'allais oublier. Je ferme les rideaux, le reste c'est… privé. (Petit clin d'œil aux lecteurs, ferme les rideaux et cours rejoindre Ryry et Dray.)

Fin petit délire

Ben dit donc il était plus long que ce que je pensais. Enfin bon j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé ! Et pour ceux qui m'ont d'ors et déjà classé dans la catégorie des folles devant tout de suite se faire interner je vous dirai que la folie douce et contrôlée n'est qu'un élément de plus qui rajoute du piment au caractère d'une personne !

Je tiens aussi à te remercié **Nepheria **pour ta review, et pour ce qui est des autres et bien je vous est déjà répondu néanmoins je réitère mes remerciements !

Sur ce je ne vous embête plus et vous envoie la suite de ma traduction ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Déshérité**

Jamie Potter suivit les autres Gryffondors dans le dortoir des filles. Elles se déshabillèrent, toute excepté Jamie qui attendait qu'elles viennent l'assister, l'aider, à se déshabiller. Quand aucune ne vint il apparut qu'elle dut demander assistance à voix haute. Elle fut aidée par la nouvellement ressortie Hermione Granger, originairement répartie à Serdaigle jusqu'à ce qu'elle insiste pour que le Choixpeau la rerépartisse.

Quand toutes les filles furent habillées pour la nuit, elles se trouvèrent des chaises confortables et s'assirent dessus. Elles sortirent leur plume, leur encre ainsi que leur parchemin et commencèrent à écrire leur première lettre pour leur famille, racontant leur expérience avec le Choixpeau.

L'excitation et l'incertitude de l'attente étaient toujours l'impression la plus durable que les premières années ressentaient en arrivant à Poudlard.

Irais-là ou je souhaite ? Ou non ?

Presque à chaque fois l'élève était placé dans la maison qu'il espérait… sauf exception.

Jamie était la nouvelle Princesse de Poudlard, la coqueluche de Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qui pourrait gâter ce merveilleux sentiment ? Son frère bien sûr !

Harry était placé à Serpentard avec son ami Draco Malfoy, dans le monde magique tout ceux qui devenaient de mauvais sorciers étaient allé à Serpentard, c'était connu ! Les Serpentard étaient impitoyables, rusés et seulement intéressés par eux-mêmes.

_Le Choixpeau à du devenir sénile à force de trifouiller dans les pensées !_

Quel meilleur moyen de renforcer son image public de pureté et blancheur que mettre l'accent sur l'indignité qu'elle avait d'avoir un frère ténébreux. Obligeant La Fille Qui A Survécut à choisir soit la vérité et la justice soit sa famille, Oh c'était magnifique ! Elle imaginait déjà la scène.

_« Ma pauvre, La Fille Qui A Survécut, tu as un grand frère mauvais, comme tu es brave ! Comment arrives-tu à faire face ? Ne pleure pas, nous allons t'aider à lutter contre les ténèbres aussi longtemps que tu nous honoreras de ta bienveillance. »_

Ricanant intérieurement, Jamie grimaça à la pensée de ses parents entrant dans une colère noire quand ils apprendraient qu'Harry était à Serpentard. Et elle ne pouvait attendre pour le mettre le plus possible dans les emmerdes. Il n'y avait la place que pour un seul héro et une seule célébrité chez les Potter, et c'était elle ! Elle savait ce que ses parents attendaient que les journaux publient à son sujet:

' Notre sauveuse et bonne et pure ! '

' La Fille Qui A Survécut '

' Gagnante au "Pediwitch Monthly's" pour Le Sourire le Plus Charmant chaque mois depuis qu'elle a un an'

' Le plus grand fan club à travers le monde magique !'

' Le polynectar '' Ressembler à un ange'' est sorti !'

Etc., etc., la liste des titres et prix louant la petite miss perfection à ce jour était stupéfiante, c'était compréhensible que ses parents s'attendent à ce que leur petit chérubin soit placé dans la maison la plus populaire ! Et cette année, il en était ainsi depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c'était Gryffondor. Oui ils seront débordants de fierté quand ils sauront qu'elle était à Gryffondor ! Ce sentiment inonda Jamie.

« Je suis à Gryffondor ! » Pensa t'elle, arrogante.

Elle se rassit et composa rapidement la lettre qu'elle envoya à ses parents grâce à Hedwige, sa chouette blanche.

Lily et James Potter attendaient la première lettre de leur fille. Ils savaient qu'elle voulait se retrouver à Gryffondor. Après tout elle était La Fille Qui A Survécut, brave, loyale et courageuse. Elle illuminait la pièce où elle était, littéralement, ils avaient apposé un sort de lumière qui faisait penser que les lumières la suivaient partout où elle allait dans la maison. Ils se demandèrent si ils pouvaient faire la même chose à Poudlard le temps que leur petite célébrité y était.

Hedwige arrivât par la fenêtre et se percha sur la table. Lily lui sauta pratiquement dessus afin de récupérer la lettre. Elle se rapprocha de James et commença à lire la lettre, James lisant par-dessus son épaule.

_Cher Maman et Papa,_

_J'ai déjà reçu douze propositions de mariage depuis que je suis arrivé, mais elles étaient principalement faites par des familles de sorcier déchus cherchant à s'approprier mon rang social._

_Bien sûr, tout le monde m'aime. J'ai par contre était surprise de n'avoir qu'une seule chambre et de ne pas posséder mon propre elfe de maison. Papa, j'ai du ouvrir une porte avec un miroir dessus aujourd'hui, toute les autres semble y avoir rangé leur vêtement, je crois que ça s'appelle une armoire. Quel étrange nom ! J'ai été assez fâchée de devoir attendre les bras lever que quelqu'un me déshabille et que personne ne soit venu ! A part Granger qui s'est tellement plainte qu'elle a été re-répartie et placé à Gryffondor, elle est venue m'aider et m'a assisté. Je crois que je vais l'employer, c'est une née de moldu, néanmoins elle semble avoir réalisé combien je suis supérieur aux autres. Et puis tu m'as dit que je devais montrer qu'elle était mon camp Maman._

_Mon matelas est vraiment dur, j'ai poliment fait remarqué qu'on ne pouvait attendre du parfait ange, et sauveur du monde magique, que je suis dorme sur autre chose qu'un lit qui soit aussi doux que les plumes du Tasmanian **(1)** doré, et comme de bien entendu je fus ignoré par ces elfes irrespectueux. Je suis certaine que l'un d'entre eux et aussi vieux que ce vulgaire machin qui est utilisé pour parler à ce garçon qui est sensé être mon frère !_

_Cependant je ne fus peinée que trois minutes, le temps que mes camarades de chambres me donnent leurs coussins, ça a certainement été leur meilleure nuit sachant qu'elles dorment à côté de moi. Je pense qu'elles sont restées la plupart de la nuit à parler afin de savoir comment elles allaient pouvoir m'aider pour les autres nuits à venir vu que le matin elles semblaient assez exténuées et dépeignées. Moi, bien sûr, j'étais merveilleuse et ma nouvelle amie Hermione m'a habillée et coiffée. Elle a pour ami un roux, une espèce de sorcier appelé Ronald, qui doit bien sûr porter mes livres et faire attention que je n'ai que dix autographes à signer par jour._

_J'ai aussi averti mes nouveaux amis Ron et Hermione que je ne peut signer que vingt autographes par semaine et aussi que je ne peux accepter d'être prise en photo si les autres étudiants sont dessus. Je ne pense pas que ce serait approprié pour une Poufsouffle blonde et maigre, ou encore un Serdaigle bronzé et athlétique d'être à coté de ma sublime personne. Peut-tu imaginer cela Papa ? J'ai presque du poser avec cette chauve-souris de Snape ! Je lui est demandé si il savait qui j'étais, je ne peux pas me rappeler ce qui c'est passé les heures suivantes, je pense que l'on m'a fait dormir, selon Granger mes cheveux vont redevenir normal dans une demi heure._

_Ron et Hermione ont réalisé combien c'est difficile d'être qui je suis et font attention à ce que les sorciers de famille inférieure regardent le mur quand j'entre dans une salle. Exception faite pour Granger qui est une née de moldu et le Professeur Quirrell vu qu'étant un Professeur il peut être exempté, étrange comme il semble essayer d'attirer mon attention._

_Je ne pense pas que c'est mon rôle de cancaner où de faire autre chose que d'être l'héroïne que vous avez élevez mais je sens que c'est à moi de vous annoncez cette mauvaise nouvelle._

_S'il vous plait Maman, Papa, restaient vous-même, c'est avec une grande colère et une grande honte pour notre famille que je dois vous informer._

_Cependant c'est difficile d'écrire ceci, mais je sais que je dois me montrer brave dans de graves situations, donc je vais être directe. Ce garçon qui vit avec les elfes de maison dans notre merveilleuse et joyeuse maison, oui mon frère Harry, a été réparti à Serpentard._

_Daddy peut-tu s'il te plait régler cette affaire immédiatement après que le choc de cette nouvelle soit passé, la ramification d'un Serpentard ne peut tacher l'arbre généalogique de la très sainte famille Potter, cela ne peut que m'amener une mauvaise presse. Or, comme tu me l'as fait remarqué Maman, je ne peux être qu'aimée._

_ Je vais maintenant y aller en espérant que vous trouverez une solution honorable concernant mon frère._

_A la prochaine fois, votre fille adorée,_

_Jamie_

James fut bouche bée tandis que Lily palissait. La joie de savoir que leur fille avait réussi à être à Gryffondor et le choc de savoir son fils réparti à Serpentard se changea rapidement en rage. Son fils était une déception et il n'en avait jamais attendu grand-chose. Il était vraiment devenu mauvais si il s'était associé avec ces serpents. Lily, qui s'était mis son parfum préféré « Désillusion », fut tout aussi choqué alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et que ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Depuis quand ? » elle regarda son mari pour avoir la confirmation du nom du garçon.

« Oui Harry, quand Harry est il devenu mauvais ? Nous lui avons pourtant donné le meilleur… **(2) » **Ces mots sortirent mais elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, se sentant agitée elle en commença une autre…

« Nous l'avons élevé correctement… » N'arrivant à établir cette situation comme une vérité elle passa à autre chose…

« Nous lui avons donné une toit ! Oui nous lui avons donné un toit, et voilà comment il récompense notre charité ! Nous lui avons même permis d'aller dans cette MAUDITE ECOLE PAR MERLIN ! »

James posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lily essayant d'endiguer sa rage ; elle sanglota au-delà de toute proportion dramatique, incitant ainsi son mari à agréer à tout ce qu'elle lui suggérerait.

« Jamesie mon amour, ne pouvons nous pas le faire disparaître ? Tu sais que ces amours d'enfants Nottpeuvent l'amener très loin. Non ? Oh bien. Mais nous devons le renvoyer de l'école, nous ne pouvons laisser un Serpentard ruiner la célébrité de notre petit ange, donc je suggère que tu FASSES QUELQUECHOSE ! » Les derniers mots avaient été criés d'une telle voie que James pensa momentanément que sa femme était un imposteur.

« Très bien chéri, je vais régler cela immédiatement. »

Pendant un instant James sembla déterminé. Une lumière dans les yeux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire contre ce traître qui avait été son fils. James expliqua ses plans à Lily. Au début elle rechigna à laisser Harry dans l'école mais ils avaient déjà payé sa scolarité et cela ne serait pas vraiment généreux que des célébrités demande à être remboursés, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle fut d'accord avec le reste et s'assit confortablement pour écrire en attendant que son mari revienne avec le parchemin rouge.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla tôt. Il vit qu'il était seulement 6 heures du matin, ce qui lui laissait une heure avant le petit déjeuner. Il se leva et se prépara pour la journée. Ensuite il alla vers le lit de Draco et tenta de le réveiller. Le blond marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se renfonça sous ses draps et oreillers. Harry soupira et sorti sa baguette.

« Tu as 3 secondes Draco » Le prévint Harry.

Draco ignora Harry et continua de dormir. Harry fit un geste compliqué avec sa baguette et de l'eau froide en sorti pour atterrir sur la tête de Draco. Draco jappa et sauta hors du lit. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry qui souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Gronda le blond.

« Je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

Draco, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux, jeta un regard lugubre à Harry. Mais quand il fut l'heure de se préparer pour la journée il se fit une note mentale de ne pas énerver Harry et de faire attention à ses prochains avertissements. Néanmoins un vrai Malfoy savait attendre son heure, il aimait bien Harry mais personne ne trempait un Malfoy !

Frottant ses cheveux afin de faire partir l'excès d'eau, il eut un sourire en entendant des protestations similaires aux siennes venant des autres garçons qui avaient du recevoir le même traitement de la part de Harry, puisque celui-ci était allé réveiller les garçons des autres chambres. Il voulait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne perdent des points pour être arrivé en retard dès le premier jour, et c'était un traitement qu'il répèterait jour après jour tout au long des années.

Après que tous les garçons de première année furent habillés et eurent pris leurs livres, ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry avait commencé à discuter avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ; Ils était assez intéressant comme Harry l'avait déjà remarqué, et il était Heureux de passer un peu de sont temps à discuter des cours qu'ils allaient avoir et de ce qui les intéressaient le plus.

Draco leva ses yeux au ciel mais finit par se joindre à la conversation. Harry regarda à la table des professeurs et rencontra un regard d'obsidienne. Le regard sombre sembla envoyer un bref mais sincère « bonjour », ce regard appartenait au maître de Potion, le Professeur Severus Snape. Harry regarda à la droite de Snape et vit un turban. Une vive douleur traversa sa tête. Il grimaça légèrement. Snape le vit et regarda suspicieusement Quirrell qui n'avait rien remarqué. Harry retourna à la conversation avec ses amis, envoyant balader la peine ressentit par sa cicatrice ailleurs. Très vite leur discussion tourna autour des leçons de vol, des balais et du Quidditch quand une centaine d'hiboux descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Harry regarda les hiboux avec intérêt. Il savait, grâce aux livres qu'il avait lu, que c'était la manière dont les élèves recevaient leur courrier. Il fut rempli de respect : Une centaine d'hiboux volaient ensemble sans Formation précise, ne se heurtant pas en vol. Cela montrait combien les oiseaux pouvaient être spectaculaire.

Harry savait que personne ne penserait à lui écrire, sauf peut être l'elfe Knobby, mais il l'avait vu hier, il travaillait au château maintenant. Apparemment c'était un cadeau des Potter. Ainsi il n'y avait personne qui désirerait lui écrire. Réalisant cela il se tourna vers Théodore pour discuter de leur emploi du temps quand il vit le hibou de son père, Prophète, plongeant vers lui, tenant dans ses serres une lettre rouge. De par les livres et les descriptions qu'il avaient lu il savait ce que c'était… c'était une Beuglante.

Une Beuglante était un moyen par lequel un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait faire passer de fortes émotions dans une lettre ce qui, normalement, n'était pas possible. Harry réalisa immédiatement qui en était l'expéditeur, et nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir pourquoi ! Harry pâlit subitement. Ses amis remarquèrent ce brusque changement. Ils cherchèrent la cause de l'inconfort de leur ami, ils virent la Beuglante. A travers leur regard ils communiquèrent leur sympathie à Harry. Dessous la table, dans un geste de camaraderie, Draco serra sa main. L'hibou déposa la Beuglante en face d'Harry qui essayait désespérément de l'envoyer ailleurs. Il avala sa salive, sa gorge étant soudainement devenu sèche.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER » Cria la voix furieuse de Lily Potter. Tout le monde dans la salle regarda dans sa direction. Harry vit sa sœur arborer un large sourire.

« COMMENT AS-TU PU ! NOUS N'AVONS JAMAIS EU AUSSI HAONTE DE TOI ! NOUS SOMMES MAINTENANT RELIE À UN SERPENTARD ! TA PAUVRE SŒUR ! N'AS TU DONC AUCUN RESPECT POUR TA SŒUR MALGRES CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ! AUCUN SORCIER SOMBRE NE METTRA UN PIED DANS NOTRE MAISON, TU M'AS ENTENDU ! J'AI FAIT UNE ERREUR LE JOUR OU J'AI MIS AU MONDE UN GARCON AUSSI INGRAT QUE TOI, ET JE REGRETTE SINCEREMENT D'ETRE TA MERE !

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent au ton froid de sa mère ainsi qu'aux mots durs qu'elle employait. Malheureusement la Beuglante n'était pas terminé. Son sang se gela lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père. Doucement Draco pressa plus fort la main d'Harry, qui pensa que c'était le meilleur réconfort qu'on lui ait donné, en retour Harry retourna serra sa main quand la Beuglante poursuivit.

« JE SUIS DEGOUTE PAR TON COMPORTEMENT ! CECI VIENT DE CELER TON DESTIN ! TA MERE ET MOI NE SOUHAITONS PLUS QU'À NOUVEAU TA PERSONNE FRANCHISSE LE SEUIL DE LA MAISON ! LE NOM POTTER T'EST DESORMAIS RETIRE, TU AS PERDU TOUT TES TITRES ET POSSESSIONS ! IL T'EST INTERDIT D'APPROCHÉ OÙ MEME DE PARLER À JAMIE, NOTRE PETITE SAINTE ! Bonjour ma puce, tu es très joli aujourd'hui. » James parla mielleusement à sa fille, ressemblant à un chat face à un plat délicieux, puis retourna à son discours.

« DESORMAIS TU PEUS TE CONSIDERER COMME DESHERITE ! NOUS NIERONS TOUTE REFERENCE À TON LIGNAGE EN TANT QUE POTTER ! LES PAPIERS ONT ETE ETABLIENT ET LE 6 SEPTEMBRE TU SERAS OFFICILLEMENT CONNU COMME ETANT SEULEMENT HARRY !

ET… NOUS… NE… VOULONS… PLUS… JAMAIS… TE… REVOIR !

P.S. : Jamie, ta maman est heureuse que tu sois gentille avec les nés de moldu. »

Et après cette dernière phrase la Beuglante se déchira elle-même et s'enflamma.

Le corps d'Harry tremblait. Avant il avait détesté sa famille mais maintenant il les exécrait ! Comment avaient-ils pu l'humilier publiquement ? Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était déshérité. La moindre des gentillesses aurait été d'autoriser leur fils à garder son nom. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus de nom, il était juste Harry. C'était un choc.

Les Serpentard regardèrent sympathiquement Harry. Draco, Blaise et Théodore étaient en colère. Harry vit que la plupart des autres maisons le regardaient méchamment. Il regarda prudemment du côté des professeurs. La plupart le regardaient avec gentillesse et tristesse. Mais le Professeur McGonagall était en colère, mais cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait un air grave inscrit sur le visage. Le Professeur était effrayé et tremblant. Par contre l'expression du Professeur Snape prit Harry totalement par surprise. Il le regardait avec un soupçon de tristesse et de compassion. Harry fut surpris que le Professeur qui, la veille, l'avait regardait méchamment l'observait maintenant avec curiosité et compassion.

Harry soupira et se leva. Son corps tremblait encore légèrement. Il s'excusa à voix basse et quitta la Grande Salle. Après avoir errer sans but Harry se retrouva devant le lac. Il s'assit, appuyant son dos contre un arbre. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il n'était plus rien. Harry cessa de penser ça et se secoua mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ? C'était sa chance ! Sa chance de prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas un Potter, qu'il était Harry et qu'il était puissant !

Harry essuya ses larmes, qui à un moment de sa réflexion avaient commencé à rouler sur son visage de leur propre volonté, et se leva déterminé. Les classes avaient commencé depuis cinq minutes et il débuté par potion, il était en retard. Après avoir réveillé tout le monde ce matin pour qu'ils soient à l'heure voilà que c'était lui qui était en retard ! Il grogna, c'était parfait !

Sa précieuse famille avait déjà commencé à lui poser des problèmes alors qu'ils n'étaient mêmes pas là ! Il sprinta jusqu'à la classe de Potion puis entra calmement. Après tout il était un Serpentard et se devait de sauver les apparences. Snape le regarda avec indifférence. Il indiqua de la tête une place libre à côté de Draco qu'Harry prit avec soulagement. Draco lui donna une petite claque dans le dos, sa manière a lui de demander si il allait bien, et Harry hocha de la tête pour lui répondre affirmativement.

La classe semblait être divisé en deux. D'un côté les Gryffondor et de l'autre les Serpentard. Snape leur ordonna brièvement de préparer une simple potion guérissant les furoncles, les ingrédients étaient posés sur le bureau en face d'eux. Un enfant pouvait la faire, il suffisait de savoir lire.

Une étiquette était sur chaque éléments indiquant à quel moment exact il fallait l'incorporé dans le chaudron, ceci faisait que le Professeur Snape pensait que cette potion était une idiotie pure, ou presque.

Snape s'assit à son bureau pour corriger les copies des troisièmes années pendant que la classe fabriquait la potion. Harry soupira doucement et aida Draco à faire la potion. Il travaillait avec précision et justesse. Snape se leva et fit le tour de la classe, il critiqua tout les Gryffondors sauf Granger qu'il ignora purement et simplement.

Pour la plupart des Serpentard il ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand il arriva devant la potion D'Harry et de Draco il les gratifia d'un bref sourire.

« Excellent ! La qualité est parfait est la potion a été préparée avec précision. Mr Malfoy j'avais dès votre plus jeune age remarqué que vous aviez des prédispositions pour cette matière. Cependant Mr… » Snape s'arrêta.

« Appelait moi juste Harry. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Comme je le disais, je n'ai pas vu Harry faire beaucoup de potion donc l ne m'est pas possible d'évaluer l'étendu de vos compétences. Ce premier semestre j'observerai ce que vous faites. Si je remarque que vous en avez tout les deux les compétences, je vous mettrai dans la classe avancé des premières années.

Harry et Draco sourirent. Ils mirent en bouteille leur potion ainsi Madame Pomfresh pourra l'utiliser. A leur droite Jamie cria au moment où son chaudron explosa la couvrant de furoncle. Harry eut un regard amusé alors que Draco ricana. Les Serpentard sourirent ou ricanèrent à la vue de La Fille Qui A Survécut qui avait raté une potion aussi simple.

Snape semblait prêt à tuer. « Miss Potter, stupide fille, je suppose que vous avait ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant d'avoir retiré votre chaudron du feu ? » il regarda Ron.

« Emmené la à l'infirmerie. »

Ron, fébrilement, hocha la tête et aida Jamie à sortir de la classe. Harry pinça Draco dans une tentative de ne pas exploser de rire à la vue de la superstar couverte de furoncle. Les yeux de Jamie lui sortaient de la tête alors qu'elle criait de douleur et disait que son agent entendrait parler de ça. Snape renifla de dégoût.

« Je pense que vous eu de la chance Harry. » et il lui donna ce qui pourrait être qualifié d'un micro sourire.

Se retournant brusquement il fondit sur Granger qui pâlit subitement.

« Granger ! N'avez-vous pas remarqué l'erreur de Miss Potter ? Vous auriez pu retirer le chaudron du feu ! Pensiez vous que vous passeriez pour plus intelligente si elle faisait une erreur ? 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Les Serpentard sourirent narquoisement à la brillante Gryffondor. Ils nettoyèrent leur chaudron et quittèrent la classe, les Serpentard étaient d'excellente humeur tandis que les Gryffondor criaient à l'injustice, que Jamie était La Fille Qui A Survécut, qu'elle ne voulait pas être montré et que c'est pour ça qu'elle c'était sacrifié en faisant explosé son chaudron. La majorité des Serpentard et des Serdaigle grognèrent. Beaucoup des Serdaigle était de l'avis des Serpentard quand il s'agissait de l'intelligence de Jamie Potter. Il s pensaient qu'il était inutile de débattre sur ce sujet.

Les Serpentard s'éloignèrent du reste de la classe et retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin de profiter de leur temps libre. Par malchance Blaise et Théodore avait eu une détention avec Rusard pour être sorti après le couvre-feu. Draco et Harry poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry s'assit sur son lit, il était assez distrait et Draco s'approcha de lui afin de lui offrir encore plus de réconfort que ce matin. Le visage d'Harry était sans émotion et Draco commençait à s'inquiéter. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? » Questionna doucement Draco.

Harry plongea dans les yeux gris de Draco, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler s'extirpant du regard embrumé. Draco resserra encore plus le plus petit garçon contre lui, ainsi Harry put poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco. C'est alors que tous les sentiments que Harry avait gardé pour lui refirent surface et il sanglota contre Draco, son nouvel ami. A ce moment il put se soulager comme jamais il n'en avait eu l'occasion.

« Ça va aller Harry, je vais prendre soin de toi. » Promit doucement Draco tout en traçant des cercles dans le dos d'Harry. Harry hocha la tête comme il continuait de pleurer silencieusement.

Pour le restant de la journée Harry, en dépit de l'avis de Draco, alla en classe et réussi brillamment. Ce n'était pas sa précieuse famille qui allait perturber son travail scolaire ; après tout il voulait être le meilleur quand il sortirait de Poudlard ! Il voulait le pouvoir et la vengeance ! Harry était mené par le besoin de faire ses preuves. De montrer au monde qu'il était quelqu'un. Il voulait qu'ils le respectent, qu'ils se sentent coupable pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ! Il pénétra dans la classe de métamorphose avec Draco, Blaise et Théodore parlant de choses et d'autres comme le temps et les futures leçons de vol. Ils s'assirent devant par paire, Blaise avec Théodore tout devant et Draco avec Harry derrière eux. Ils sortirent leur matériel pour écrire et attendirent que la classe commence. Harry lança un regard suspicieux au chat qui était assis sur la table. La lumière se fit dans son cerveau, il fit alors un clin d'œil au chat, qui en retour le regarda avec surpris et affronta un moment son regard avant de le saluer poliment d'un '' Meow ''.

Ron et Jamie entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle après la sonnerie et flânèrent en allant à leurs sièges. Jamie semblait allait mieux mais quelque furoncles la démangeait encore ce qu'elle essaya de cacher. Pensant qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle Jamie se tourna vers Ron.

« Heureusement que McGonagall n'est pas là. Je pense qu'elle nous aurait remonté les bretelles. » Commenta Jamie. Le chat sauta du bureau et se transforma en Professeur McGonagall.

« Peut être que je devrais changer l'un de vous deux en montre. Comme ça vous arriverait peut être à l'heure. »

« Nous nous somme perdu » dit docilement Ron

« Alors peut être en carte. Je pense que vous n'avez besoin de personne pour trouver vos sièges ? »

Les deux Gryffondor murmurèrent un ' non Professeur ' alors qu'ils se ruer vers leurs sièges. Par la suite le Professeur McGonagall débuta son cours d'une manière similaire à celle de leur Maître de Potion. Elle expliqua qu'ils commenceraient d'abord par la théorie avant de travailler le sort. Ensuite tout en les regardant le professeur leur dit de toujours prendre cette matière au sérieux ou de sortir. Ils passèrent la première moitié du cours à prendre des notes compliquées. Durant l'autre moitié du cours chaque élève reçu une pelote à transformer en aiguille. A la fin de l'heure Draco avait réussi à rendre sa pelote pointue. Harry lui y était arrivé à son deuxième essai.

« Excellent Harry, 5 point pour Serpentard. »

Les cours de charmes et d'herbologies se passèrent tout aussi bien. A la fin de la journée Draco déclara qu'il était certainement le chouchou des professeurs. Harry se contenta de rougir et de faire semblant de taper Draco. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune afin de finirent leurs devoirs, ils s'amusèrent joyeusement des événements de la journée, sans perdre de vue l'importance du travail qu'ils faisaient. C'était maintenant vital pour Harry d'être le premier en tout, son futur dépendait de son travail scolaire et ceux dès sa première année.

Harry avait fait la connaissance du gardien des Clés de Poudlard, Hagrid. L'elfe de maison Knobby lui avait dit que c'était un bon et honnête demi géant qui ferait un bon ami. Harry avait approuvé après avoir rencontré Hagrid. Il l'avait fait rire, et tout le monde savait qu'Harry ne riait pas facilement. C'est pourquoi une fois qu'il eut fini ses devoirs il s'excusa auprès de Draco et alla voir Hagrid dans sa cabane, juste devant la Forêt Interdite.

Harry frappa à la porte d'Hagrid et attendit. De bruyants aboiements et des cris venant de l'intérieur de la maison se firent entendre alors qu'Hagrid ouvrait la porte.

« 'Lut 'Arry, rentre. Couché Crockdur ! » Il s'excusa du regard. « Laisse moi juste le calmer, il n'est pas dangereux. »

Ouvrant en grand la porte Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés de Poudlard et ami de tous, fit entre son petit ami chez lui. Harry entra avec précaution et fut immédiatement propulser par terre par un énorme chien trop affectueux. Harry grimaça et câlina le chien, se retenant de l'envoyer balader quand le chien lui lécha toute la figure.

« Ah le voilà, bienvenue 'Arry ! » Hagrid le releva et le serra fortement dans ses bras dans une démonstration d'amitié.

« Fais comme chez toi. Je vais nous faire du thé. »

Hagrid s'affaira à verser de l'eau dans une bouilloire qu'il mit sur le feu et plaça, quelque chose qui pouvait être qualifié de tout ce qu'on voulait sauf délicat, des biscuit dans un énorme plat.

« Je les ai fait moi-même, ils sont un peu durs à manger mais je ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider alors il laissa tomber. Hagrid se joignit a lui pour goûter. Un biscuit ayant presque casser une dents d'Harry celui-ci décida d'être diplomatique et en mit dans son manteau afin de ne pas froisser Hagrid. Puis il discutèrent de ce pourquoi Harry était venu, comment c'était passé sa première semaine de cours.

Hagrid lui posa la question. Harry répondit, essayant de rendre compte le mieux possible de la stupidité de la fille Potter et de son ami Draco. Harry lui parla de ses cours et résuma brièvement sa confrontation avec le Professeur Quirrell et de comment sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé quand ils en étaient venus aux mains avec son professeur lors de son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quirrell avait hurlé et avait agi de manière inapproprié pour un professeur criant à Harry de rester loin de lui, agrippant ses mains et l'envoyant, tout en hurlant, hors de la salle, agissant comme s'il voulait tuer harry. Hagrid était clairement décontenancé, la révélation de la cicatrice lui avait donné envie d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour n'importe quelle raison, mais aussi vite que cette pensée l'effleura, elle disparut, et retourna son attention sur Harry lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Mais Hagrid, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait ! »

« Fadaises ! » assura Hagrid. « Pourquoi te haïrait-il ? Comment c'est passer tes autres cours ? »

Harry laissa tomber mais pensa qu'Hagrid avait changé la conversation a point nommé.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit sur la table un court article tiré de La Gazette du sorcier. Il le récupéra et le lu.

_CAMBRIOLAGE A GRINGOTTS_

_L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

_Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

_« Mais nous ne vous révèlerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré, ce matin, le porte-parole des gobelins._

« Hagrid, ce jour là j'était à Gringotts avec les Potter, je vous ai vu sortir du coffre 713. Hagrid c'est le coffre qu'on a fracturé. »

« Officiellement c'est les affaires de Poudlard 'Arry. Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de cela. Et puis c'était le coffre 731 et non 713, ils se ressemblent tous 'Arry, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as fait une erreur. Maintenant dépêche toi de finir ton thé, il commence à se faire tard, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à l'école. »

Une chose dont Harry était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, avant qu'il ne devienne ami avec le demi géant il l'avait vu sortir du coffre. Harry ne put arriver qu'à une seule conclusion : c'était quelque chose d'important qu'il avait récupéré ce jour là et il devait être caché quelque part, en sûreté, dans Poudlard.

Maintenant la seule chose qu'Harry devait découvrir c'était… Qu'est-ce que C'EST?

**(1) **je n'ai pas su, mais alors pas du tout, quel animal représente le Tasmanian en français. Je l'ai donc laissé tel quel.

**(2) **non mais quels Hypocrites ! Désolée mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Par moments c'est vraiment dur de traduire certain passage tellement j'ai envie d'étriper les Potter ! Mais bon je pense à vous qui attendait la suite c'est pourquoi je la met. Allez on y retourne !

Et voila j'ai fini la traduction du deuxième chapitre ! Encore désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps ! GOMEN ! Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Sinon dites moi si mon petit délire vous a plu ou s'il vaut mieux que je n'en mette plus.

Sur ce à la revoyure comme on dit chez nous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Bon tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour mon retard monstrueux mais je n'avais pas trop le moral ces derniers temps. Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux chapitres en même temps ! Je précise que des Ndt : Note de traductrice feront leur apparition a partir de ce chapitre. J'ai bien sur eu l'accord de Nitwittie pour les incorporer. De plus Nitwittie m'a dit qu'elle contait faire toutes les années d'études à Poudlard. Elle poste chaque année séparément donc… J'ai du boulot  ! Lol mais j'adore ça !

Je tiens aussi a remercier Harukochan pour m'avoir rappelé mes responsabilités, à savoir on ne fait pas attendre les fans, mais aussi Ertis qui a bien voulu m'aider à traduire ce chapitre vu que j'avais perdu une grande parti de ma traduction et que j'était désespérée à l'idée de la refaire. Sans elle vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre ce week end.

**Chapitre 3**

**Duel à Minuit**

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait haïr une personne encore plus fortement que Jamie. C'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Ronald Weasley, le rouquin de Gryffondor, le copain d'Hermione Granger et à lui seul la moitié de la société '' Jamie Potter est parfaite ''. _(Ndt : Souvenez vous du chapitre précédent, dans sa lettre Jamie disait qu'elle avait briffait Granger et Weasley sur ses obligations en tant que célébrité)_

Jamie était gâtée pourrie, opiniâtre, elle avait la grosse tête et pour être honnête c'était une sale garce. Elle était aussi le leader des 1ère année de Gryffondor, quiconque voulait être reconnu devait faire parti de 'son cercle'. A tel point que quand Jamie pointait les Serpentard en affirmant qu'ils étaient sombres, démoniaques et que c'étaient de futures mangemorts, tout le monde la croyait et cherchait à se réchauffer à la lumière de '' La Fille Qui A Survécut '' _(Ndt : Ouai ben si vous voulez mon avis ils se réchauffent à la lumière de sa stupidité et de son égocentrisme !)_. Il en résultait que les Serpentard avaient une réputation encore plus infecte qu'avant.

Colérique, Fougueux et effronté étaient seulement une toute petite partie des adjectifs qu'emploierait Harry pour décrire ce poil de carotte de Weasley qu'il exécrait. Il semblait surtout prendre plaisir à provoquer Draco, qui était déterminé à ignorer Weasley, ne cherchant pas la bagarre après qu'Harry ait insistée sur le fait que quand le temps serait venu ils auraient leur vengeance.

Cependant cela n'arrêta pas Weasley qui les cherchait afin de provoquer une rixe. Il avait à plusieurs reprises insultait le statut de Draco et l'avait traité de fils de mangemorts. Cette fois là Draco avait perdu son sang-froid et avait jeté un sort à Weasley mais le Professeur McGonagall l'avait surprit et il s'était retrouvé avec une retenue.

Souvent Draco pestait contre le caractère infect de Weasley. Harry lui fit remarqué qu'il n'avait heureusement que le cours de Potion en commun avec les Gryffondor. Draco eu un large sourire à la perspective de ne pas voir plus souvent Weasley. Malheureusement une notice apparue dans la salle commune des Serpentard qui les fit tous grimacer de dégoût.

Harry calma le blond et lui répéta qu'ils auraient leur revanche. Draco grogna mais finit par approuver avec reluctance. Il savait qu'Harry était beaucoup plus rusée qu'il ne paraissait, et il était impatient de voir Harry mettre à exécution son plan malveillant, mais géniale.

Il semblait que les leçons de vols commençaient Mercredi et à la plus grande contrariété des Serpentard ils étaient jumelés avec les Gryffondor. Quand il le découvrit Harry eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute ni même fait. Cela n'était pas le comportement d'un Serpentard.

" Il fallait s'y attendre," dit sombrement Harry. " C'est justement ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, me ridiculiser devant un Weasley. " Lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, avait attendu impatiemment de pouvoir voler.

" Tu ne peut pas savoir si tu vas te ridiculiser, tu as déjà volé une fois. Tu semblais plutôt à l'aise, qu'es-ce qui t'empêche de l'être à nouveau ? " Le raisonna Draco. " Néanmoins je peux te donner quelques conseils. J'ai déjà volé à plusieurs reprises et je m'en sors assez bien si je puis me permettre. " Affirma t'il avec un petit air prétentieux selon Harry.

Harry sourit. " Vraiment? Et bien Draco est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui connaît tes capacité de vol ou seulement toi ? "

Draco plissa ses yeux et frappa Harry à l'épaule.

" J'aurai cru que tu était déjà au courant que j'ai déjà plusieurs de vol derrière moi. Une fois j'était entrain de voler quand cet hélicope… "

Harry sourit à nouveau, " Pauvre Draco, je me demande si il réalise vraiment ce qu'est un hélicoptère quand on sait qu'il ne connaît même pas le bon nom. "

"... m'est presque rentré dedans. Mais bien sûr grâce à mes excellents réflexes je l'ai évité. " Apparemment le sous entendu d'Harry sur sa vantardise l avait froissé.

Harry essaya désespérément de ne pas rire tout en répliquant. " Si tu voles si bien comment se fait-il que l'hélicoptère te soit pratiquement rentré dedans ? Est-tu sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui as failli lui rentrer dedans ? ''

Draco lui lança un regard noir et sorti avec dignité laissant Harry qui réprimait son rire. Dès que Draco fut sorti de leur chambre le rire bruyant D'Harry s'éleva et se propagea dans la salle commune provoquant un haussement de sourcil amusé chez les Serpentard. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup ri ces derniers jours et personne n'avait osé perturber son silence et sa solitude. Les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à se rapprocher de lui étaient Draco, Blaise et Théo.

Blaise et Théo, après avoir entendu Harry rire, s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry se calmer. Ils sourirent.

" Qu'est-ce qui y'a de si amusant qui t'as fait rire ainsi? " Demanda innocemment Blaise. Il se doutait que ceci avait quelque chose avoir avec Draco puisqu'il l'avait vu sortir en coup de vent de la salle commune, l'air embarrassé.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement. " Vous devrez rampez pour le savoir ! Tout dépend du prix. ''

Théo renifla dédaigneusement vers Blaise qui feignait d'avoir reçu un coup au coeur. Ils sortirent pour le petit déjeuner. Comme ils pénétraient dans le hall ils purent entendre Weasley se plaindre au sujet du règlement interdisant les étudiants de première année d'avoir leur propre balai et se vanter de son talent sur un balai. Il parlait énormément de Quidditch aux autres membres de sa maison qui hochaient la tête avec ferveur. Jamie fanfaronnait sur son talent d'attrapeuse et sur le fait qu'elle serait probablement dans l'équipe dès sa première année. Hermione, en bon toutou qu'elle était, massait les épaules de Jamie qui racontait comment elle avait effectué un plongeon mortel afin de sauver le collier de sa mère.

A l'entente de ceci Harry renifla.

" Menteuse. ''

Tout le monde autour de lui se mit à glousser. Jamie ignora son frère, qui bientôt ne le serait plus.

En vérité il savait que Jamie était une nullité en vol. C'était Harry qui avait sauvé le collier de leur mère après que Jamie ait piqué une crise de colère et eu jeté du balcon le collier dans le lac. Harry qui était entrain de lire vit cela prit le vieux astiqueur 60 de son père dans le coffre à camelote. Harry, qui n'avait encore jamais volé, c'était de suite senti dans son élément. Il avait pensé à prolonger cet instant mais avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion il avait vu sa sœur s'enfuir en courant du balcon, alors il avait agrippé le manche du vieux balai de son père et avait effectué une parfaite ' Feinte de Wronski ' pour récupérer le collier. Bien entendu, il avait été chanceux cette fois là et il n'avait pas pris réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Cela remontait à longtemps alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans. Son père après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait l'avait accusé d'avoir voulu volé le collier de sa mère ainsi que son balai. Harry n'avait plus jamais été autorisé à voler.

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat étaient assez nerveux à l'idée de voler. Neville était proche de la dépression nerveuse car il était sûr qu'il allait commettre un impair et qu'au final il allait se blesser. Sa grand-mère était extrêmement protectrice à son égard, ne le laissant jamais faire quoique ce soit de dangereux, ou le laisser voler seul. D'un autre côté, Hermione avait bien sûr écumait tout les livres parlant de vol et elle semblait donné un nombre incalculable de conseil à tout le monde. Sa voix stridente fut coupée par l'arrivée du courrier postal pour le plus grand soulagement de chacun. L'hibou de Draco descendit en piqué. Draco avait reçu sa boite mensuel de bonbon de la part de sa mère. Harry entendit Londubat parlé de son tout nouveau Rapeltout. Harry observa la petite boule de verre et vit la blanche fumée devenir écarlate. Harry haussa un sourcil à la vue de ce cadeau inutile. Nul doute que Londubat ne serait même pas capable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié.

Harry vit Ronald Weasley trébucher alors qu'il se levait, pour ensuite s'écraser sur Neville, qui lui se retrouva brutalement projeté contre la table. Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers la provenance du bruit et virent Londubat pleurer tout en tenant son poignet cassé. Weasley semblait penaud et commençait déjà à faire ses excuses quand le Professeur McGonagall vint et accompagna Neville à l'infirmerie. A trois heure et demie les Serpentard se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch excité à l'idée de voler. Sans surprise ils furent les premiers arrivés. Harry et Draco choisirent deux balais qui semblaient en bon état, qui avaient le minimum de dommage, et se placèrent à coté d'eux. Une minute avant que la cloche sonne les Gryffondor se ruèrent sur le terrain et se positionnèrent à côté de leurs balais qui, semblait-il, pouvaient tomber en morceau à chaque instant.

Leur professeur, Madame Bibine, arriva. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés court alors que ces yeux étaient jaune et acérés comme ceux d'un aigle.

" Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Levez votre main au dessus de votre balai et dite 'debout' ! ''

" Debout!'' S'exclamèrent Harry et Draco. Immédiatement leurs balais atterrirent dans leurs mains. Cependant la plupart des autres élèves avaient quelques difficultés. Et pour leur plus grand chagrin le balai de Jamie lui avait aussi sauté dans la main. Elle sourit, hautaine.

La plupart des balais n'étaient pas venu mais certains, comme celui de Blaise, avait commencé à se diriger vers la main avant de retomber au sol.

Le balai de Granger se contenta de tourner sur lui-même et celui de Weasley le frappa à la tête. Harry sourit et remarqua que Londubat n'était pas là.

Madame Bibine leur montra comment se positionner sur leur balai. Ensuite elle défila entre les étudiants afin de corriger leur position. Quand elle arriva à Jamie elle déclara que si elle était aussi expérimentée qu'elle le prétendait, elle se tenait mal depuis des années.

" Maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous frapperez le sol de toute vos forces" dit Madame Bibine " gardez le contrôle de vos balai, élevez vous de quelques mètres puis redescendez pour atterrir lentement. A mon coup de sifflet. Trois... deux... un."

Ils s'élevèrent de quelques mètres. Cependant une fille de Serpentard, trop nerveuse, perdit le contrôle. Elle fendit le ciel, comme une balle, avant de tomber de son balai à prêt de 50 mètres du sol. La classe, choquée, la regardait alors qu'elle plongeait vers le sol. Harry agrippa son balai et se propulsa vers la fille. Il l'attrapa et la déposa au sol, saine et sauve. Harry atterri gracieusement et calmement. La fille, oubliant tout son self-contrôle, serra fortement Harry dans ses bras, refusant de le laisser partir alors qu'Harry, embarrassé, lui frotter le dos.

Madame Bibine eut un large sourire. '' 50 points pour Serpentard, pour avoir sauvé un élève de graves blessures.''

Harry remit son masque d'indifférence et revint se placer à côté de Draco. Les Serpentard lui sourire le remerciant d'avoir sauvé une des leurs et d'avoir gagné autant de points. Les Gryffondor l'observait, pensifs.

" La classe est congédiée. Harry suit moi." Ordonna-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et marcha derrière elle. Elle le conduisit au bureau du Professeur Snape _(Ndt : Définitivement Severus Snape lui va mieux que Severus Rogue. Je continuerais donc à mettre Snape.)_. La curiosité d'Harry été piquée à vif. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir? Madame Bibine frappa à la porte de la classe de potion. Un Snape irrité_ (Ndt : pas que ça change de d'habitude ! Le jour où il ouvrira la porte de sa classe avec un grand sourire je pense que les élèves se croiront dans un filme d'horreur ;) !)_, lui ouvrit la porte. Les élèves regardèrent avec intérêt quand ils virent Harry Potter et Madame Bibine.

"Professeur Snape, j'aimerais vous parler ainsi qu'à Flint, s'il vous plait.''

Snape la regarda intensément avant de faire un signe de tête à Flint qui les rejoints à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Et bien? Que se passe t'il?" Questionna, d'un ton sec, Snape.

"Je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur!" S'exclame Bibine.

Snape regarda Harry. "J'aurais du le savoir. Très bien. Harry vous devrait rencontrer Flint demain soir à 5 heures pour faire des essais en tant qu'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça les yeux grands ouverts. Il allait devenir attrapeur ! Snape les congédia. Flint paraissait presque être devenue fou à l'entente du mot attrapeur. Madame Bibine sourit à Harry. ''Bon travail harry. Je crois que tu vas être encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley, et il avait le niveau pour jouer professionnel.'' A nouveau Harry acquiesça et fit son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Aussitôt il se retrouva face à Jamie, Weasley et Granger qui l'agressèrent verbalement. Jamie renifla de manière dédaigneuse vers Harry.

"Prêt pour ton dernier repas Harry?" Dit elle. Etant la parfaite petite idiote qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas remarqué le sourire de Madame Bibine. ''Comment te sens tu à l'idée que bientôt tu seras envoyer dans un quelconque orphelinat ?''

Harry haussa un sourcil. "De quoi parles tu ?'' demanda t'il innocemment.

"Quoi? Tu ne vas pas être renvoyé!" Eructa t-elle.

"Non" Il répondit calmement. Désormais Draco, Blaise et Théo l'avait rejoint afin de voir ce qui se passait. Soudainement Harry eu une idée.

"Tu sais ça fait pitié de voir que tu ne peux faire un pas sans tes chiens de gardes. On dirait que c'est eux qui font tout. Je doute même que tu puisse survivre à un duel seule contre Voldemort.'' Harry sourit vicieusement.

Draco était abasourdie par ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Il était certain que Blaise et Théo l'étaient tout autant que lui. Mais ils gardèrent leurs ricanements et leurs sourires, ils questionneraient Harry une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans leur salle commune.

"Je te prend quand tu veux!" S'emporta Jamie. Ses deux chiens de gardes hochèrent vigoureusement. ''Ce soir même si tu veux ! Je te défie à un duel sorcier. Baguette seulement – aucun contact.''

"Très bien. A minuit dans la salle des trophées. Qui sera ton second?" Jamie regarda Granger et Weasley.

"Hermione." Répondit-elle. "Qui sera le tien?"

"Draco bien sûr" Harry éleva un sourcil avant de les contourner et de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Draco, Blaise et Théo sur ses talons. Une fois de retour dans leur dortoir Blaise haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

Harry eut un large sourire. '' Notre chance de revanche est arrivée. Les Gryffondor vont aveuglément se rendre dans la salle des Trophées et nous n'auront rien d'autre à faire que te dire à quelqu'un, je sous entend Rusard, qu'ils seront dans une certaine salle des Trophées ce soir à minuit.''

Théo éclata de rire alors que Blaise semblait stupéfiait. Draco se contenta d'un sourire de connivence. ''Je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose d'aussi rusé !''

''Harry tu es vraiment le parfait Serpentard !'' Affirma Blaise. Ils rigolèrent et allèrent avertir Rusard du plan des Gryffondor. Rusard leur sourit méchamment et hocha de la tête signifiant qu'ils avaient désormais un pacte avec le gardien. Rusard les ignoreraient et eux, ils lui donneraient librement des informations sur les Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur dortoir, l'escalier sur lequel ils étaient décida de bouger. Ils s'accrochèrent à la rambarde, attendant qu'il s'arrête. Il s'arrêta brusquement envoyant les garçons s'étaler par terre. Ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau sur un escalier mouvant il se mirent à courir jusqu'au couloir où l'escalier c'était arrêté.

Malheureusement pour eux il n'y avait aucun autre escalier leur permettant d'aller ailleurs. Théo aperçut une porte au bout du couloir. Il la mentionna aux autres garçons. Pris de curiosité ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Draco tira sur la clenche. Ca ne bougea pas.

Sortant sa baguette Harry murmura: "Alohomora."

Théo rentra le premier et frissonna. En face d'eux se trouvai le plus grand chien qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. L'air féroce du chien, ainsi que le fait qu'il possédait trois têtes donnèrent envie aux garçons de crier et s'enfuir ! Harry nota où le chien dormait, il vit une trappe. Harry pressa l'épaule de Draco et lui pointa la trappe. Le chien se réveilla. Les 4 garçons hurlèrent et s'enfuir à toute jambe alors que le chien à trois têtes cherchait à les mordre. Ils claquèrent la porte et placèrent un sortilège de fermeture qu'ils connaissaient dessus, puis retournèrent rapidement dans leur salle commune.

Vendredi matin fut jubilatoire pour les Serpentard. Les sabliers qui contenaient les points gagnés par maison indiquaient que les Gryffondor avaient perdu plus de 100 points pour s'être baladé après le couvre feu. Draco rapporta à Harry, Blaise et Théo la rumeur comme quoi les Gryffondor avaient essayé de se cacher au troisième étage mais que la porte était restée fermée et qu'ils s'étaient fait pincés par Rusard. Harry se contenta de sourire quand Jamie, Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Soudainement Harry se rappela qu'aujourd'hui il avait des essais pour devenir attrapeur. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses amis à cause du plan ingénieux qu'il avait élaboré hier. Donc silencieusement il plaça un charme d'intimité autour d'eux, et leur fit signe pour attirer leur attention.

''J'ai oublié de vous le dire hier, mais Bibine m'a amené dans la classe du Professeur Snape. Elle a fait sortir le Professeur Snape et Flint. Je vous accorde trois chances de découvrir ce qui s'est passé.'' Annonça Harry en souriant.

Théo éleva un sourcil. "Ils t'ont donné des heures de colle avec l'équipe de Quidditch comme ça les batteurs peuvent s'exercer sur toi?"

Harry frappa son front de manière dramatique.

Brusquement Blaise se mit à faire un large sourire. ''Tu vas passer les essais pour devenir l'attrapeur de Serpentard !''

Toujours tout sourire Harry hocha la tête. Draco posa sa main sur son épaule et fit un demi sourire. ''J'ai toujours su que tu en avais les capacités ! Alors quand passes-tu les essais ?''

"5 heures. J'ai hâte que ce soit la fin des cours. De toute façon ils sont si ennuyants !"

Théo grogna. "Selon toi, la plupart des livres intéressants sont ceux des 7èmes années. Sans mentionner le fait que tu essaye de lire presque chaque maudit livre présent dans la librairie !"

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. "Le Savoir c'est le pouvoir. Et puis je ne récite pas mes livres avec ostentation comme cette miss je sais tout de Granger."

Sérieusement, Blaise l'approuva. "Tu sais Théo, Harry à raison. De plus tu es hypocrite ; tu lis un livre toute les nuits avant de te coucher dans des matières pratiquement aussi avancés. Ainsi sont la plupart des Serpentard. C'est pourquoi nous finissons par avoir des jobs bien payés et que les Gryffondors se récoltent les boulots dégradants. Tu sais la plupart des Aurors d'aujourd'hui proviennent de Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor sont les sorciers qui font les boulots faciles, où ils doivent travailler deux fois plus. La seule raison pour laquelle ont leurs offre encore du travail c'est parce très peu d'entre eux sont capable d'étudier.''

Theo grommela. "Très bien. Allons en classe, il nous reste dix minutes pour y aller."

Draco secoua sa tête dramatiquement. "Je suis entouré par l'incompétence." Harry lui tapota vaguement l'arrière de la tête, déplaçant quelques mèches blondes.

"Fais attention!" Cria Draco en remettant ses mèches à leur place. Blaise, Theo et Harry échangèrent juste un regard amusé devant la vanité de Draco.

Les cours se passèrent très lentement pour Harry. Draco et lui parvinrent encore à faire une potion parfaite et s'amusèrent en écoutant les remarques que Snape faisait à Jamie et Ron. Le maître de potion ignora royalement Hermione en l'appelant de temps en temps ' miss je sais tout' et les Serpentard ne purent plus retenir leur gloussements plus longtemps.

Harry rangea ses livres et partit rapidement de la sale commune des Serpentard. Il courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et n'arriva qu'avec 2 minutes de retard. Flint l'attendait déjà sur le terrain avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Il grogna un peu en le voyant en retard.

"Enfin. D'accord, je veux que tu voles et je vais relâcher 3 vifs d'or. Je veux que tu les attrapes en moins de 40 minutes. Les batteurs t'enverront des cognards donc il vaut mieux que tu sois rapide."

Harry déglutit silencieusement. Il grimpa sur l'astiqueur 60 et débuta une série de looping. Flint relâcha les cognards et les batteurs vinrent les frapper. Harry s'abaissa et évita les cognards du mieux qu'il le put. Il entendit vaguement Flint lui dire qu'il relâchait les vifs d'or. Harry vit un éclat doré près du sol. Il parvint à éviter les cognards et laissa son balai faire une chute libre de 100 pieds. Sa main accrocha la petite balle tandis qu'il évitait le piquet à 2 pieds du sol. Il chargea ensuite sur le vif d'or qui se trouvait à côté du goal. Le dernier vif voletait près de la tête de Flint. Harry se coucha sur le balai et plus vite qu'un javelot se jeta sur le dernier vif en contournant Flint.

Flint fusilla Harry du regard pour avoir faille lui rentrer dedans mais son regard se remplit d'étoiles en voyant les 3 vifs qu'Harry avait attrapé en moins de 20 minutes. Harry sourit en entendant les mots suivants.

"Tu es dans l'équipe."

Draco, Blaise et Théodore se retrouvèrent en train de tenter de contenir un Harry fou de joie. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry aussi heureux depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il était rare que Harry montre ses émotions mais quand il le faisait, il ôtait quelques poids du cœur de ses amis.

Harry alla dormir très tard cette nuit là et rêva de choses étranges. Il rêva qu'il portait le turban de Quirell. Il lui disait de rejoindre Voldemort, que lui et Voldemort étaient pareils. Puis, le turban tomba et Harry se réveilla avec encore cette brusque douleur à la tête. Il transpirait avec profusion. C'est là qu'il décida de se méfier de Quirell.

Il avait suspecté quelque chose au banquet de bienvenue quand il avait ressenti une brusque douleur dans sa tête. Le second indice était les bégaiements. Habituellement, quand quelqu'un bégaie, il bégaie seulement les deux premiers mots et pas toute la phrase. C'était aussi bizarre que Quirell ait crié et qu'il ait eu l'impression que sa tête s'ouvrait en deux quand ils s'étaient touchés. Oui! Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ne collait pas. Il ne croyait pas du tout le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry bailla et sortit de son lit. Il nota que Draco était déjà réveillé et habillé. Il était en ce moment allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Harry se précipita dans la sale de bain. Il ré- entra dans la chambre 30 minutes après, rafraîchis et habillé. Draco se leva et ils partirent pour la grande salle. Dès que Blaise et Théo les eurent rejoins, les hiboux arrivèrent pour le courrier.

Harry qui n'avait pas reçu de lettre depuis la beuglante fut étonné de voir un hibou inconnu voler vers lui. Le hibou lâcha la lettre et Harry utilisa ses réflexes d'attrapeur pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le bol de lait. Il ouvrit doucement la lettre, peu sur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. La lettre avait été écrite avec une encre verte émeraude et l'écriture était ronde et penchée.

_Harry,_

_Tes parents ont demandé à ce que tu viennes immédiatement dans mon bureau une fois que tu auras déjeuné afin de terminer le rituel de déshéritage. Ils ont demandé à ce qu'il soit fait en privé donc malheureusement, tu dois y aller seul. Même ta soeur ne sera pas là pour en témoigner. Le professeur Snape t'accompagnera jusqu'à mon bureau. Il t'attendra dehors jusqu'a ce que le rituel soit terminé. Étant donné que j'ai des choses importantes a faire, je ne peux pas m'en charger moi même, voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé a ton directeur de maison. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux demander à ce que tes amis t'attendent également. _

_Je suis terriblement désolé pour ceci mais je ne puis malheureusement convaincre James et Lily d'abandonner leurs idées. Bonne chance Harry._

_Sincèrement,_

_Le directeur Albus Dumbledore_

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent. C'était le jour ou il allait être déshérité. Il avait complètement oublié que la semaine était déjà passée. Draco et Blaise notèrent les mains tremblantes de leur ami.

"Harry?" Demanda Théo, remarquant enfin les mains tremblantes d'Harry.

"On est le 6." Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Le professeur Snape se dirigea vers Harry. Harry se leva encore tremblant et suivit son chef de maison jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent à côté du bureau, Severus stoppa et regarda Harry concerné.

"Harry. Tu es beaucoup mieux sans eux. J'ai connu James quand nous étions a l'école et il était déjà le même -- arrogant et égocentrique. Tu es beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Ne les laisse pas voir qu'ils ont gagné. Sois fort et ne leur montre pas ta défaite." Dis Snape. Même si sa voix n'était pas douce, il autorisé une once de compassion a percer dedans.

Harry regarda son professeur et acquiesça. "Merci professeur. Je les hais mais c'est quand même dur." Après cela, Snape prononça le mot de passe 'sucettes sanguines'.

Harry monta rapidement les escaliers. Son visage était inexpressif et froid. Ses yeux étaient comme de la glace.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau pour voir James et Lily Potter qui le regardaient d'un air suffisant. Pour leur plus grande déception, Harry ne pleurait pas, ni ne suppliait pour ne pas être déshérité. C'était très frustrant.

"Viens ici garçon. Nous devons terminer le sort." Siffla Lily.

James prit un couteau et une coupe. Il coupa légèrement son doigt et fit tomber quelques gouttes dans la coupe. Il guérit rapidement sa coupure et fit de même avec Lily. Harry s'avança le visage froid bien qu'à l'intérieur, il tremblait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en James et encore moins alors qu'il tenait un couteau.

"Sors ta main garçon!" Grogna James. Harry lui tendit son doigt.

James, n'ayant aucune patience, saisit le poignet osseux d'Harry l'égratignant au passage et trancha net dans sa paume. Harry mordit sa langue pour ne pas crier. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment dans la coupe. James relâcha rapidement le poignet d'Harry comme si c'était un déchet. Harry enroula sa main sanglante et libérée dans un pan de sa robe et fusilla l'homme du regard.

Lily prit la coupe et versa le contenu sur un ancien parchemin portant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter. Le sang coula sur le parchemin tandis qu'ils récitaient quelques mots. Harry regarda les deux derniers noms du parchemin. Le nom d'Harry Potter commença doucement à disparaître tandis que celui de sa soeur bougeait de telle façon qu'elle n'était plus que l'unique enfant de la famille Potter.

Harry sourit moqueusement à son ancienne famille, "Merci monsieur Potter de m'avoir libéré de votre héritage merdique."

Lily hoqueta choquée. Elle gifla le garçon en pleine figure, ses ongles sortis et laissant sur sa peau des plaies sanguinolentes qui laisseraient des cicatrices. Le choc se tourna en rage et elle se tourna vers James qui tremblait de rage.

"James! Il a insulté notre famille – fais quelque chose!" Gémit elle.

James ferma son poing et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu bouger, il le cogna fort en pleine figure. Harry cria, pas préparé a ce genre d'attaque. Il tomba eu sol en haletant et James lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine, cassant net quelques côtes. Le cri de douleur d'Harry alerta Severus Snape qui l'attendait dehors. Il entra en courant dans le bureau et vit rouge. Harry était couché au sol, saignant de sa figure, ses côtes et sa main tandis que James le regardait satisfait, sa femme debout a ses côtés.

Snape brandit sa baguette et lança un stupéfix sur les deux Potter. Il les lia fermement avant de prendre doucement Harry. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Poppy sortit de son bureau prête à crier sur celui qui venait d'entrer aussi violemment mais s'arrêta net en voyant ça. Poppy Pomfresh savait reconnaître les signes d'abus quand elle les voyait. Elle se hâta donc d'aller chercher son matériel avant de s'occuper du pauvre garçon qui saignait abondamment.

Le professeur Rogue resta sur le côté en rageant. 'Comment osent ils!' Hurla t il dans son esprit. 'Non seulement ils le déshéritent mais en plus ils le battent! J'aurais ma revanche sur Potter pour ça. Personne… je n'autoriserais jamais personne a s'en prendre a mes Serpentard!' Enragea t il. Poppy donna à Harry une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de se tourner vers Severus.

"Que s'est il passé?" Murmura t elle furieuse. Après tout, ils étaient encore dans l'infirmerie.

"James et Lily Potter." Cracha t il véhément.

Les yeux de Poppy s'écarquillèrent avant de briller d'une lueur meurtrière. Rogue savait qu'une Poppy Pomfresh folle de rage n'était pas une chose que l'on voulait voir. Il eut Presque de la pitié pour les Potter. Presque étant le mot principal.

"Ou sont ils?" Gronda t elle dangereusement.

"J'ouvre le chemin." Ricana Severus en allant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Severus et Poppy entrèrent et trouvèrent le directeur en train de regarder étrangement les Potter stupéfixés. Il se tourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent.

"Ah Severus Mon garçon. Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as stupéfixé les Potter?" Demanda Gravement le directeur

"J'étais dehors en train d'attendre Harry quand je l'ai entendu crier. Je suis entré pour le voir battu avec des côtes cassées, une coupure à la main et une coupure sur la joue, sans oublier la marque d'une main sur sa joue. Ce sont ces pathétiques crétins qui lui ont fait ça et je ne tolérerais pas que l'un de mes Serpentard se retrouve à l'infirmerie battu par ceux qui furent ses parents Albus. Je demande à ce qu'ils soient punis!" S'écria Severus.

Dumbledore blanchit alors qu'il regardait sombrement son protégé. "Oh James. Je pensais que tu valais plus que cela." Dumbledore se tourna vers Poppy. "Y a t'il une raison à votre présence ici Poppy?" Poppy regarda sombrement le directeur. "Réveillez les maintenant." Dit elle doucement mais aussi dangereusement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et réveilla les deux Potter qui semblaient déconcertés. Quand ils posèrent leurs yeux sur Snape ils lui jetèrent un regard noir.

"Albus je vous demande de reconsidérer votre décison de le garder comme Professeur. Il nous a clairement stupéfiait sans aucune raison!" Cracha James.

"James. As-tu frappé Harry?" Lui demanda gravement Dumbldore

"Bien sûr! Il le méritait, méprisant le nom potter et tout ce qu'il représente!" S'emporta James.

"je vais vous demander de partir, mais j'ai peur que vous ne deviez d'abord avoir affaire avec Severus et Poppy. Si Harry le demande cela peut etre amené devant le Magenmagot. L'abus sur le enfants, entre autre chose, est un crime très grave. Je suis très déçu par vous deux. Comment avez vous ou faire cela à un enfant?" Tout en disant cela les yeux de Dumbledore ne scintillaient plus.

Severus s'approcha du visage de James. "Tu devrais être dégouté par toi même sale batard! Frapper un enfant désarmé après l'avoir déshérité. Combien d'années vas tu prendre? Sois sûr que je ferais en sorte qu'Harry porte plainte. Je vais aussi lui demander toute les autres que vous avez du lui faire subir alors qu'il résidait chez vous. Je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez déshonnoré pour ça Potter" Dit il dangereusement avant de se retourner brusquement. Sa robe claqua derrière lui alors qu'il descendait rapidement les escalier. _(Ndt: la classe le Sevy tout de même!) _

Ce fut au tour de Poppy de marcher vers james et Lily. Pendant une demi-seconde James et lily parurent choqués. Ils avaient toujours passaient pour poli et assez sympathique auprès de l'infirmière. Elle les frappa, tout les deux, derrières la tête. "J'abhore ce qui font ca à des enfants. Il n'a que 11 ans! Ces sortes de blessures que vous lui avaient infligé sont dangereuses et auraient pu laisser des séquelles plus grave s'il n'avait pas été chanceux. Je suis au-dessus de la déception en ce qui vous concerne et je compte bien que vous le réalisiez! Désormais mes compétences en tant que guérissueuse ne vous sont accessibles. Je m'occuperais de votre fille si elle en a besoin mais uniquement parce que c'est encore une enfant. J'espère que vous aurez une affreuse et misérable vie pour ce que vous avez fait!" Elle leur jeta à tout les deux le regard qui tue, les faisant palir, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers et de rejoindre son patient.

James et Lily Potter était stupéfaient. Ils avaiaent juste battu un gamin qui n'avait aucune utilité pour personne. Pourquoi les gens s'en préoccupait? Ils décidèrent de se clamer eux même victimes de la monstruosité d'un enfant. Après tout il leurs avait probablement jetait un sort de magie noire afin de se protéger ou il leur aurait fait quelque chose d'autre d'horrible. Ils se rendierent joyeusement au Manoir Potter pensant au moyen qui les débarasseraient définitvement de ce démon.

Pendant ce temps Severus s'était rendu dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y arriva rapidement et demanda ou se trouvaient Draco, Blaise et Théodore. Terence Higgs lui désigna la porte menant à la chambre de Draco et Harry. Snape le remerciant d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Les trois garçons étaient assis sur un lit, la mine inquiète. Aussitôt ils questionnèrent Snape des yeux pour savor où se trouvait Harry. Snape leur intima de le suivre.

Il les guida rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Quand le trio se rendit compte où il les conduisaient ils pressèrent le pas. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'infirmerie ils entendirent dex voix discuter doucement. L'une était celle de Madame Pomfresh et ils reconnurent l'autre comme étant celle d'Harry. Draco, Blaise et théodore se précipitèrent vers le lit d'Harry. Harry les vit le regarder avec des yeux tristes.

"Que c'est il passé?" Le questionna Théodore.

"Aujourd'hui nous étions le 6. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de mon déshéritage. Cela ne c'est pas très bien passé." Annonca sombrement Harry. "Je savais qu'ils me haïssait mais je ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent aller jusque là."

Draco plissa ses yeux. "Qu'ont-ils fait?" Souffla-t-il dangereusement.

Harry tenta de parler calmement. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Il serait fort. Snape vit son débat intérieur et répondit à la question du blond.

"James Potter a entaillé sa paume et lui a cassé une côte ainsi que son nez. Lily Potter lui a frappé le visage et lui a coupé la joue." Cracha Snapen toujours fulminant à l'encontre des Potter.

Blaise fut le premier a être outrée. "Ils ont fait quoi!" blaise les insulta en italien ignorant les drôles de regards qu'il se recevait.

Draco, tout comme Snape, fulminait intérieurement. Mentallement il tremblait de rage. Harry pouvait apercevoir des flammes dansaient dans le regard de Draco. Il placa une main sur son épaule afin de le calmer.

Harry leur fit un léger sourire."C'est bon. Je vais bien maintenant."

Finallement Théodore parla. "Non tu ne vas pas bien! Tu es à l'infirmerie nom d'un serpent! Tu dois les traîner en justice Harry! Je suis sûr que le Proffesseur Snape acceptera de témoigner."

" Non!" S'écria Harry. '' Ils gagneront sinon. Ils veulent me voir fragilisé. Je veux ignorer ce qui vient de se passer. Je les déteste tellement fort ! Et je ne veux pas les voir satisfaits !'' Dit-il sombrement.

"Je vous en prie." Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Avec réticence Draco, Blaise, Théodore et le professeur Snape acceptèrent. Madame Pomfresh débarqua comme une furie de son bureau et éjecta les garçons de l'infirmerie. Le professeur Snape jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Harry. Il s'assit à côté du lit où était l'enfant.

" Harry'' Commença-t-il une fois que le garçon l'eut regardé.

" Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour parler ma porte sera toujours ouverte.'' Après cela le Professeur se leva. Il était dos à Harry et marchait vers la porte quand il entendit un faible 'Merci professeur'. Snape fit un demi-sourire avant de poursuivre sa marche. Les choses allaient être intéressante et rien qu'a cette idée il eu besoin d'une bonne rasade de whisky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé voici un deuxième chapitre posté dans la même semaine afin de me faire pardonner l'énormissime retard que j'ai pris pour poster le chapitre 3. D'ailleurs je souhaitais posté ce chapitre vendredi mais comme certain l'on obligatoirement remarqué, FFnet a déconné. Impossible d'envoyer le document. C'est pourquoi celui-ci n'est pas arrivé le jour prévu.

Pour répondre aux questions de certains Nitwittie m'a fait savoir que Snape adoptera Harry seulement à la fin de la deuxième année. Et pour ce qui est de Harry rejoindre Voldemort : Harry le rejoindra en tant qu'allié.

Sinon je tiens à remercier severafan pour sa review (si tu veux que je t'envoie une réponse essai de me laisser une adresse mail la prochaine fois.) et je tiens à préciser que je ne pense pas que c'était pas une erreur. Je pense que la phrase est a prendre dans le sens qu'ils n'ont que potion de commun avec les Gryffondor pour la journée.

Sur ce voici la suite tant attendu ! (Du moins je l'espère.)

**Chapitre 4**

**Halloween**

Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théodore étaient installé dans la chambre de Draco et Harry, ils discutaient du chien à trois têtes. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose mais Théo fut le premier à l'exprimer tout haut.

''Que pensez-vous qu'ils cachent dans cette école pour utiliser un truc comme ça pour le garder ?'' Dit-il.

Blaise leva un sourcil avant d'exprimer sa pensée. "Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. La dernière chose que je souhaite faire c'est y retourner pour avoir la réponse !"

Cependant Harry considérait la question. Il savait que Poudlard était une place sûre après l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois de la bouche de ses anciens parents. Il avait une vague idée de ce que gardait le chien à trois tête au troisième étage mais étant ce qu'Harry était, il garda cela pour lui laissant les autres revenir à leur précédente conversation à savoir le Quidditch.

Harry remarqua que Draco lui non plus ne mentionna la trappe et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il parlerai plus tard de la trappe avec Draco ainsi que de ses suspicions. Il devrait aussi se rendre au bureau du Professeur Snape pour le questionner sur ce sujet. Après tout, peu importe l'objet planqué en bas, il avait été proche de se faire voler à Gringotts. C'est pourquoi il fallait garder un œil dessus au cas où quelqu'un essayerait à nouveau de le voler.

Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher Harry et Draco furent laissés seul. C'est alors que Draco confronta Harry.

''Pourquoi tu ne leur en as pas parlé ?'' Lui demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Je ne suis pas sûr si mes soupçons sont correct et je pense que moins de personnes le saura, mieux ce sera. Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés au troisième étage et que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux faisait un lapsus ?" Répondit honnetement Harry.

Draco resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées. "Oui, je pense que tu as raison mais je me sens mal de ne pas leur dire, ils sont nos amis après tout. Mais je comprends que certaines mesures doivent être prises. Alors quels sont tes suppositions ?"

"Je pense que ce chien garde quelque chose. J'ai toujours entendu James dire combien Poudlard est une place sûr. Qu'il était même plus sécuritaire que Gringotts car Dumbledore y était. Il disait à Jamie toute les mesures de sécurité qui y étaient et qui seraient prise pour qu'elle n'y coure pas de danger.

Je parie que l'objet que les voleurs voulaient ce jour là, quand ils ont tenté de voler le contenue du coffre à Gringotts, l'objet été ici, dans cette salle. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je vais trouver ! Je crois que la personne qui veut si désespérément cet objet pour aller jusqu'à tenter de voler la place connue comme étant la plus sûr par la plupart des sorciers, et échouer, retenteras sa chance ici. J'ai prévu qu'on aille tout les deux parler de cela au Professeur Snape."

Draco resta a regarder longuement et profondément Harry. "Je devrais aussi envoyer un courrier à mon père. Il doit savoir quelque chose à ce propos."

Harry plissa ses yeux en regardant Draco. "Ton père était le bras droit de Voldemort, est-tu sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?"

Draco le regarda à son tour. "Bien sûr on peut lui faire confiance ! Il est peut être un sorcier sombre mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aimait servir Voldemort ! Il était, et il est toujours, un espion pour le côté lumineux. Je suis certains qu'il doit savoir quelque chose sur cette affaire, après tout il est en contact avec les autres Mangemorts."

Lentement Harry hocha de la tête. "Très bien, demande lui si tu en a envie. Je suis désolée mais je dois me montrer prudent."

Draco lui fit un demi sourire. "Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Vas dormir maintenant, nous en repalerons demain."

Harry eut un sourire contraint et alla se coucher. Il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Le jour suivant se passa dans un débordement de cours et de devoirs. Les élèves semblaient avides de finir tous leurs devoirs pour pouvoir passer un Halloween dans l'insouciance, rempli de farce et de gaieté. Cependant un garçon ne suivait pas les autres élèves dans leur tache de finir leur travail scolaire afin d'avoir leur soirée libre. Bien qu'il avait étudié et fini ses devoirs, au contraire des autres, il ne se préparait pas pour le traditionnel festin d'Halloween. Il écoutait les étudiants plus âgés s'exclamaient sur l'excellent festin et sur les décorations. Ils ne l'admettraient jamais en dehors de la salle commune des Serpentard mais ici ils étaient libres de divulguer de telles informations.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, à côté du feu, observant les flammes danser, leurs couleurs variant selon une mélodie inaudible. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller au festin ce soir. Il souhaitait passer sa soirée en solitaire. C'était à cette date que sa Grand-mère était morte. Sa Nana avait toujours était là pour lui jusqu'à qu'elle meurt lors de ses 9 ans. La blessure avait guéri mais la cicatrice serait toujours présente. Chaque Halloween il pleurait sa perte.

Nana avait été la seule à prendre soin de lui et quand elle était morte Harry s'était retrouvé tout seul. Harry n'avait pas pu la voir souvent à cause de ses parents. Plus particulièrement à cause de James qui voulait qu'elle lègue sa fortune à Jamie. C'est pourquoi il limitait autant que possible les visites d'Harry. Quand elle était morte il lui en avait parfois voulut pour ça.

Même si Harry était indépendant il avait soif de cette affection qu'elle avait été la seule à lui prodiguer quand elle était encore là. Ses parents et sa sœur n'aimaient pas Nana autant que lui, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait préféré Harry à sa sœur. Cela lui avait mal de la voir rejetée par ses parents c'est pourquoi, un jour, il avait fui en lui expliquant ses raisons dans une lettre.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, inconscient, dans une forêt près d'une rivière. Nana l'avait ramené et l'avait couvé jusqu'à qu'il recouvre sa santé avant de le réprimander pour cette stupide action. Il se rappelait encore exactement les mots qu'elle avait employé.

**:Flashback:**

"_Mon cher petit-fils, assieds toi et écoutes moi. Ma famille est très importante pour moi et oui cela me fait mal de voir que mon propre fil, qui m'aime tendrement, veut me rejeter simplement parce que je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai mal, c'est pour toi. Tu as grandi dans une famille honteuse et je suis humiliée. Mon cher et précieux fils s'est transformé en monstre à mes yeux. Pour rejeter ainsi sa propre chair et son propre sang, quelqu'un qui est le fruit de son amour pour sa femme, tel une poupée de chiffon, me peine."_

_Harry s'assit sur ses genoux et posa sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'elle les balançait tout les deux dans son rocking chair._

"_Ecoute ma voix Harry, entends tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je vais te donner toute l'affection que tu mérites réellement, et mon fils le verra. Ca peut prendre des années mais il verra ce qu'il a manqué. Mon cher Harry ne fuit pas comme si tu étais le coupable. Je ressens la peine qu'il y a dans ton cœur et je veux passer à travers cette glace qui l'entoure._

_Tu as tellement d'amour à donner enfant, et même si cela me peine j'accepte ton désir de rester indifférent à ta famille. Mais passé la glace tu verras une porte que tu peux ouvrir pour venir me voir. Ne m'oublie jamais mon précieux petit-fils, tout comme je ne t'oublierais jamais. Souviens toi qu'il existera des gens qui t'aimerons plus que tu ne peux l'espérer. Ne te ferme pas au monde. N'oublie jamais ces mots Harry."_

**:Fin Flashback:**

"J'espère que ce sera vrai Nana, si tu savais comme je l'espère !" Murmura Harry avant de remettre son masque d'indifférence. Il se contenta de rester assis à regarder le feu et de penser au temps passé avec Nana.

Blaise, Théodore et Draco le regardèrent, inquiet. Le quatuor était devenu amis et ils se préoccupaient réellement les uns des autres. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps, dès le départ un déclic s'était produit entre eux. Une étrange et inquiétante tension monta entre eux alors qu'ils observaient le brun silencieux qui continuait de regarder le feu en se remémorant le passé. Ils continuèrent de le regarder jusqu'à qu'il voit une unique larme coulait sur sa joue. Cela les ramena brutalement à la réalité, il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec leur ami. Mais tout d'abord ils devaient tester son humeur.

"Bien... Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween." Commença Blaise

"Peut être qu'il se réjouira du festin et que sa morosité se dissipera."

Dit doucement Théodore ses yeux fixer sur le pâle garçon avant de retourner son regard sur le blond et celui aux cheveux sablé.

"Bien, dans ce cas amenons-le au festin. Je lui ai demandé plus tôt il m'a dit qu'il n'y allait pas mais peut être qu'avec un peu de persuasion." Dit pensivement Draco fixant le garçon aux yeux émeraude envers qui il était devenu protecteur.

"Donc c'est réglé! Venez, nous devrions encore le laisser dans son humeur morose et ensuite mettre notre plan à exécution."

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Blaise et Théodore réussirent effectivement à exécuter leur plan et Harry finit par agréer à aller au festin. Sur le chemin menant à la Grande salle, Harry se demandait encore comment ils avaient réussi à le traîner au banquet d'Halloween. Il soupira intérieurement et laissa passer.

La célébration et le banquet se déroulèrent sans aucun incident ou problème jusqu'à qu'Harry commence à se sentir nauséeux. Il s'excusa et rassura ses amis en leur disant que tout irait bien. Harry marcha rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il entra dans le premier qui ce présenta et régurgita toute la nourriture qu'il avait consommé. Il nettoya son visage avec du papier toilette reconnaissant qu'aucune trace de vomi ne soit présente sur sa robe ou dans ses cheveux. Il s'assit haletant légèrement, penché vers le w.c. . Retrouvant son calme, Harry tira la chasse d'eau et lava son visage dans l'évier. Il était sur le point de quitter les toilettes quand une odeur infecte agressa son odorat. La porte s'ouvrit et un troll apparut. Il hoqueta et se plaqua contre le mur de la salle.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Blaise et Théodore étaient au banquet s'amusant entre eux malgrè leur pointe d'inquiétude pour leur ami. Théodore allait se lancer dans une bataille orale avec Draco quand les portes de la grande salle furent brusquement ouvertes. Le Professeur Quirrell apparut brusquement avec son turban de travers et sa robe froissée. Son visage était paniqué et horrifié. Tout le monde fut alerté alors qu'il interpellait Dumbledore.

"Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir." Déclara-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

La salle fut rempli de cri. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva calmement.

"Silence!" Les étudiants se calmèrent. "Les Préfets veuillez ramener les élèves dans leur dortoirs. Que les professeurs m'accompagnent dans les cachots."

Draco, Blaise et Théodore s'entreregardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, chacun ayant une pensée différente. Simultanément ils dirent à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient donnant à chacun d'entre eux un nouvel élément à considérer.

"Comment un troll est arrivé dans les cachots?" Demanda Blaise.

Théodore semblait pensif. "Ce qui me préoccupe c'est ce que faisait Quirrell dans les cachots. "

Draco palit brutalement. "Harry n'est pas au courant pour le troll."

Ils jetèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes des garçons. Ils évitèrent les Professeurs et les Préfets se dépêchant d'aller aider leur ami, espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Cependant, dans les toilettes, le troll avait coincé Harry contre le mur. Harry pensa tout en se maudissant lui-même 'Comment puis-je être aussi stupide à rester juste là, à attendre qu'il m'écrase ?' Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le troll. Harry réfléchit intensément à un moyen de stopper efficacement le troll. Puis il se rappela avoir lu dans un livre que la seule chose qui pouvait faire craquer le crâne d'un troll ou même assommer un troll c'était son propre gourdin. Instantanément il pointa sa baguette sur le gourdin.

Avec un mouvement rapide et précis il prononça le sort de lévitation.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Le gourdin s'échappa des mains du troll. Harry sourit malicieusement avant de lâcher le gourdin sur la tête du troll. Malheureusement pour lui le troll s'écroula ainsi que le gourdin. Quelques blocs de pierre tombèrent du plafond, Harry tenta de les éviter mais l'un d'entre eux lui frappa le coude, lui cassant l'os. Il mordit ses lèvres afin de stopper son hurlement et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir un bout d'os sortir de son bras. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner c'est pourquoi il s'assit avec joie, le dos contre le mur.

Harry, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à se l'avouer, fut très soulagé quand Blaise, Draco, Théodore, Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell et Dumbledore se montrèrent. McGonagall fixa le troll avant de regarder Harry froidement.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?" Demanda t'elle d'une voix aussi froide que son regard.

"Je ne me sentais pas très bien au banquet, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici pour rejeter mon dinner. J'allais partir quand le troll s'est introduit ici. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'agir sinon j'aurais été mort ou avalé." Annonca froidement Harry son visage vide de toute émotion.

Draco, Blaise et Théodore se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry leva une main pour les arrêter. Ils le regardèrent curieusement.

"Mon bras a été blessé." Murmura Harry, sa voix laissant filtrer sa souffrance. Soudainement, les autres réalisèrent le bout d'os sortant de son bras. A cette vue ils pâlirent jusqu'à être aussi blanc que l'os qui dépassait. "Hé, les mecs, est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'aider ? J'ai besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh."

Harry se mit debout avec l'aide de Draco. Il s'appuyât lourdement sur lui. Soudainement son regard remarqua l'énorme morsure présente sur la jambe du Professeur Snape.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent doucement. "Le Professeur Snape va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie."

Snape se mit à sourire. "10 points pour Serpentard pour avoir assommé un énorme troll."

Harry sourit sinistrement, faiblement et, avec l'aide de Draco, se rendit à l'infirmerie. Dire que Madame Pomfresh fut agitée était un euphémisme. Elle se plaint lourdement de la dangerosité des bêtes après avoir vu l'état du bras d'Harry et de la jambe de Snape. Harry était sur un lit à côté du Professeur Snape qui semblait ennuyé.

"Professeur, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser et aussi je souhaite confirmer quelque chose."

Professeur Snape regarda Harry avec indifférence et posa un charme de silence. "Parlez."

"J'ai eu cette théorie depuis que j'ai vu le Cerbère au troisième étage. Je sais qu'Hagrid s'est procurer un paquet à Gringotts, sans doute quelque chose de grande valeur. Gringotts a été cambriolé ce même jour, donc j'en suis venu à la conclusion que quelqu'un a voulu volé ce paquet. Ensuite Dumbledore a annoncé que le troisième étage était interdit. Je suis accidentellement tombé sur le Cerbère, et il y avait aussi une trappe. Donc ma théorie est que Dumbledore a pris le Cerbère afin de garder la trappe, qui mène à ce qu'il cache. Ma théorie est-elle correcte ?"

Snape regarda Harry avec appréciation. "Vraiment je vous ai sous estimé. Mais oui votre théorie est juste. Je suppose que tu souhaites savoir qui cherche à le voler et ce que l'objet peut être ?"

Harry le regarda, penaud. "On peut dire que c'est bien résumé."

Snape haussa un sourcil. "Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'est l'objet."

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. "J'aurais essayé. Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe? C'est assez évident que c'est le Cerbère qui vous l'a déchiré."

"Oui c'est le Cerbère qui m'a fait ça. Je pense que cela va répondre à une de vos questions. Je soupçonne Quirrell d'essayer de voler l'objet. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit pour lui. Cela explique pourquoi ma jambe a été, comme tu l'as fais si éloquemment remarqué, 'déchiré'. J'ai couru jusqu'au troisième étage pour arriver avant Quirrell, pour ensuite rejoindre, tout les deux, les Professeur pour la chasse au troll."

"Cela a du sens. J'ai été plus d'une fois mal à l'aise à proximité de Quirrell mais je suis incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Merci Professeur."

"De rien Harry. Je crois que si je ne t'avais rien dit, tu te serais fourré dans les ennuis afin de le savoir. Peut être que vous allez laisser de côté ce sujet maintenant, mais j'imagine que c'est trop vous demander." Dit Snape l'amusement présent dans sa voix.

Harry sourit. "Bien sûr Monsieur. Je suis déjà fourré dans les ennuis. Après tout, j'ai trouvé le Cerbère assez fascinant et j'ai prévu de questionnez Hagrid à ce sujet. J'ai aussi prévu de trouver pourquoi Quirrell veut l'objet et ce qu'est cet objet. Il y a tellement de question sans réponse et il y a tellement d'hypothèses de réponse."

Snape haussa un sourcil. "Une autre personne qui trouve les monstres fascinants, ahurissant ! Je suppose qu'Hagrid va vous adorer. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortellement effrayés par ses 'animaux'. " Il renifla quand il dit sa dernière phrase.

Draco, Blaise et Théodore avaient tenté de rendre visite à Harry mais avaient échoué dans leur tentative. En effet Madame Pomfresh les avait chassé à la minute même où ils étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie. Personne ne cherchait à discuter avec une Madame Pomfresh en colère, et cela prit seulement une minute aux trois garçons de première année pour le comprendre.

Heureusement Harry fut remis sur pied le lendemain. C'était un samedi et on pouvait voir les élèves paresser, profitant autant qu'ils le pouvaient du beau temps. Cependant Harry avait prévu de se rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il avait proposé à Draco, Blaise et Théodore de venir aussi. Au premier abord, ils étaient réticents, mais Harry avait si bien su les manipuler qu'ils finirent par venir.

Harry frappa à la cabane d'Hagrid et entra en souriant. Hagrid était en train de disposer du thé et ses gâteaux. Alors qu'Hagrid s'éloigner afin de relâcher dehors Crockdur, Harry prévint les autres garçons de ne pas manger les gâteaux. D'une manière experte, Harry en mit quelques uns dans sa poche afin de ne pas heurter Hagrid.

"S'lut 'Arry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui?" Lui demanda Hagrid en prenant place dans un large fauteuil.

"Je voulait te demander à propos du Cerbère, il est à toi?" Demanda Harry écoutant intensément pour avoir des éléments de réponse, mais aussi parce que ça l'intéressait.

"Comment sais-tu pour Touffu?" La théière d'Hagrid tomba au sol avec un bruit effroyable. Les yeux d'Hagrid s'élargissant sous le choc.

"Touffu?" Releva Harry avec amusement.

Cependant les trois autres ne l'étaient pas. Draco regardait Hagrid comme s'il était fou alors que Théodore avait opté pour la poisson attitude. _(Ndt : désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le traduire ainsi Mais enfin bon je suis sûr que vous avez tous compris.) _Cependant Blaise exprima à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

"Cette chose a un nom ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Bien sûr qu'il a un nom. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prété à Dumbledore pour garder..." Hagrid s'interrompit.

"Oui?" Demanda avidement Draco.

"Rien du tout! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça."

"Mais Hagrid, et si quelqu'un essayait de le voler?" Poursuivit Théodore.

"Sornettes! Maintenant écoutez moi vous quatre. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas. C'est dangereux. Vous oubliez ce chien et ce qu'il garde. Ceci est entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel!"

Harry envoya un regard d'avertissement aux autre, les prévenant de laisser couler.

"Alors Hagrid, peut-tu m'en dire plus sur Touffu ? J'ai toujours voulu voir un Cerbère ! Ils sont extraordinaire." Dévia habilement Harry. La tension retomba dans la pièce. Hagrid semblait aussi heureux que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait adopter un dragon. Hagrid et Harry parlèrent du Cerbère connu sous le nom de Touffu et d'autres créatures qu'Hagrid avait eu en sa possession. Harry avait de suite adorait les créatures d'Hagrid, lui-même étant fasciné par elles. Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur discussion, les autres jouaient à la bataille explosive.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure d'y aller et Harry se sentit un peu triste. "Les créatures dont tu as parlé sont très intéressantes. J'aurai aimé les voir, c'est dommage que tu ne les ai plus."

Draco, Blaise et Théodore regardèrent Harry comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Dans leur tête ils s'inquiétèrent de la santé mentale de leur ami. Hagrid, pendant un moment, sembla pensif avant de sourire.

"Je viens juste d'avoir une idée 'Arry. Je vais demander une permission spéciale au Professeur Dumbledore pour t'emmener dans la forêt, afin de rencontrer certains de mes amis."

Harry rayonna. "merci Hagrid! Ca serait merveilleux! J'aimerai surtout rencontrer Aragog. L'Acromentula semble fascinante ! Peut être que nous pourrons même voir une licorne!" s'exclama Harry les yeux pétillant, encore plus que ceux de Dumbledore, d'anticipation. Hagrid tapa dans le dos de son protégé et les fit sortir de sa hutte.

"Prenez soin de vous !" Lança-t-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de sa cabane.

Draco fondit sur Harry. "Est-tu malade? Aller dans la forêt interdite par simple curiosité?"

Harry lui répondit calmement. "Hagrid connaît la forêt comme sa poche. J'irai bien et je suis impatient qu'il me montre certaines de ces créatures dont Hagrid m'a parlé. Cette forêt est réputé pour posséder plus de la moitié des espèces dont j'ai entendu parlé. Je suis tellement impatient." Dit-il avant de se mettre à courir, laissant les trois autres abasourdis. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence.

"Au moins il est heureux." Cela leur prit seulement une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de poursuivre Harry.

_Enjoy ! Voici comme promis le chapitre 4 ! Je tiens à vous avertir que Nitwittie a reçu 1000 review pour cette première année, j'espère en recevoir autant ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la deuxième année ! Na ! Et encore je suis gentille parce que Nitwittie me disait d'en réclamer le double car je fais un formidable boulot selon elle ! Lol !_

_Alors vous avez compris ce que vous avez à faire : On clique sur le petit bouton submit review ! Et pour ceux qui ne le font pas je leur envoie Touffu ! Vous verrez comme il est mignon tout plein ce Cerbère ! Surtout qu'avec trois têtes il peut vous démontrer trois fois plus son affection ! _

_Je vous donne rendez vous dans deux semaine pour recevoir le cinquième chapitre qui sera plus long._


	5. Note importante

Bonjour tout le monde. Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je vais encore retarder la parution de ma fic et de ma traduction. En effet, actuellement je travaille, et ce boulot me prend le plus clair de mon temps. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup de tems pour écrire. Néanmoins je me concentre sur l'écriture de mes fic coécrites qui sont plus facile à continuer vu que je ne suis pas la seule à travailler dessus.

Tout d'abord, **Les Sœurs du Chaos** où nous en sommes à 6 chapitres de postés sous le pseudo **Les Anges Tarées du CHUT **qui réuni les auteurs : _Caromadden, Funnygirl, Ertis, ADvsAV, Killis et moi_. Une fic qui sous ses dehors de délire et on ne peut plus sérieuses ! Nous avons plus de 60 idées prévues pour la suite ! Mais pour bien la découvrir et en apprécier sa valeur il faut aller au-delà du prologue et du chapitre 1.

Ensuite ma deuxième coécriture dont je viens tout juste de poster le prologue hier. C'est **Sweet Revenge**, fic coécrite par _Killis et moi_, sous le pseudo **Les Eryniés**. C'est une fic sérieuse ! Elle sera dark avec, en perso secondaire, un dark ryry ! Il sera présent dans les chapitres mais pas à chaque fois. Néanmoins les personnages suivi dans cette fic interagiront avec Harry, ce qui mènera à un dark Harry et un HP/LV.

**Chacune de ses coécritures est un anti Dumby, anti Hermione et anti Ron. Je sais que la plupart des fics parlent de Harry comme personnage principale, mais nous cherchons à installer un genre nouveau ou les charactères principaux sont des personnages qui sont censés nous représenter ! Néanmoins Harry n'est pas exclu de l'histoire, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il n'en est pas le centre ! **

_Je vous prie d'aller voir ses fics et de leur laisser une chance, même si elle vous parraissent bizarre, et de nous laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensait. _

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note et encore désolé de devoir retarder la publication de ma fic Ange, démon : l'alliance des contraires. Et de ma traduction Un Univers Alternatif. Néanmoins soyez assuré que je ne les abandonne pas ! Je n'ai seulement plus le temps de les écrire. Tout en poursuivant mes coécriture je vais avancer dans leur écriture afin d'avoir plusieurs chapitre d'avance quand je recommencerais à poster ! Ainsi vous n'aurez pas trop longtemps à attendre.

Bisous et j'espère que vous viendrez lire mes coécritures.


	6. Désolé

**Moira Serpy Griffy :**

Bon, ceci est une note importante. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous vont me lyncher mais ma décision est prise et le projet lancé. De plus je ne suis pas du genre a revenir en arrière. Alors lisez bien la phrase suivante :

**J'ARRETE DE POSTER SUR FFNET !**

La mentalité de FFnet a changé, les restrictions sont de plus en plus importante et le pirate m'a totalement dégoûté. Nous en avons longuement discuté avec Killis et nous n'avons plus envie de poster sur FFnet. Désormais vous n'aurez plus la suite de nos fics. Mais…. Nous nous n'arrêons pas d'écrire. C'est simple, nous changeons de site. Je vais même vous avouez qu'avec d'autre auteurs de FFnet nous allons créer notre propre site de Fanfiction. Nous serons ainsi plus libre d'écrire ce qui nous plait. Nous sommes actuellement 10 créateurs. Il nous en manque 2. Donc les gens qui serait intéressé de créer le site je précise que les créateurs ne peuvent être que des auteurs je vous prie de me contacter ou de contacter Killis. Les auteurs qui ne veulent pas être créateurs mais que ça les intéresserait d'écrire sur ce site vous êtes vous aussi conviés à nous contacter.

Je tiens à vous faire lire quelques une des nouvelles règles éditées par FFnet qui sont à l'origine de ce projet :

_Considérant les réponses des personnes que nous avertissons au sujet des fictions pornographiques, il parait évident que les changement dans les conditions de publication effectués en Octobre 2005 n'ont pas été pris en compte. ___

_Pour rappel, ces conditions de publication se trouvent ici : vous copie ici un extrait de la news encore en ligne et du message que vous avez reçu à l'époque : ___

_Concernant les Ecrits Erotiques et Pornographiques ___

_¤LE NC17 (scènes d'extrême violence ou pornographie) est prohibé. ___

_¤Sont prohibées toutes histoires dont l'unique but est la relation sexuelle décrite entre les personnages. ___

_¤sont prohibées toute description explicite de relations sexuelles vaginales, orales, ou anales par l'utilisation de termes crus: ex: pénis, fellation, clitoris. Cette liste n'est pas exhaustive. ___

_¤sont prohibées toute description de relations pédophiles (ex: Hagrid/Neville encore à Poudlard), incestueuses. (ex: jumeaux) etc.. ___

_¤sont prohibées toutes les fics qui se basent sur de la violence gratuite, tortures, viols décrits explicitement etc.. ___

_Sur la question des viols et tortures, un avertissement spécial devra être indiqué par l'auteur afin de permettre aux modérateurs de veiller à ce qui rentre dans la limite du tolérable ou non. ___

_¤Néanmoins, et à condition que ce ne soit pas fait de façon abusive, si vous pensez que votre fanfic ne correspond pas aux critères de rating du site, mais voulez vous en assurer avant de la retirer, vous pouvez prendre contact avec le staff afin d'obtenir un avis plus détaillé sur votre fanfic et l'approbation pour la suite de sa publication etc... ___

_Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présent à l'époque, cette news est lisible ici : règles sont les mêmes pour tous. Il nous est simplement plus facile de vérifier les dernières publications que la masse de fictions encore archivées dans les catégories 18+ ___

_En ce qui concerne l'archivage de vos Fanfictions. Là aussi, à plusieurs reprises vous avez été averti du fait que TWWO n'était pas une sauvegarde externe de vos écrits. Il est déjà arrivé que le serveur plante et que nous perdions quelques mois de fichiers. rappel : plus, si vos fanfictions ont été effacées par l'équipe de modération, ce n'est pas la peine de crier au scandale et de réclamer à corps et cris que nous vous rendions fictions et reviews. Une fois effacées, les fictions sont perdues pour nous et pour vous. ___

_L'équipe avertit toujours et laisse une période raisonnable d'attente de réponse avant suppression des dit écrits. Si nous voyons de l'activité sur le compte et pas de réponse de l'auteur, comprenez bien que vu le nombre d'auteur, nous ne pouvons pas attendre 6 mois que chacun trouve le temps de répondre. Vous avez généralement un délai de 15 jours à un mois après avertissement par review ou mail. ___

_Dans le cas où de nouveaux écrits seraient publiés ne respectant pas ce rappel - nous ne parlons pas ici des anciens que nous n'avons pas encore signalés à leurs auteurs - Nous nous verrons contraints de passer la publication de fanfictions en validation manuelle pour quelques temps. C'est à dire, publication des nouveaux chapitres ou fanfictions par validation par l'un des modérateurs ou administrateur._

En bref oubliez de suite l'idée de faire des tortures originale ou trop détaillées ou même des lemons trop appuyé. Pour ce qui est des couples prisé tel que HP/LV ou HP/Sal Serpentard ou HP/LM ou encore HP/Severus Snape et je suis sur que j'en oublie encore et bien vous ne pouvez pas les décrire. En bref ça limite la liberté d'écriture des auteurs yaoiste mais même des auteurs non yaoiste puisque c'est les relations pédophiles qui sont interdites personellement si les deux sont consentant je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et puis c'est une histoire, ce n'est pas la réalité.

Si jamais cette note est effacé par FFnet et bien je la reposterais !

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire toute cette note et laisse la parole a Killis.

**Killis :**

Heuu Moira ! Tu m'expliques ce que je dois rajouter exepté qu'on va créer notre site Mouhahahaha ! Je poste plus non plus, je me rangerai sur ce site également.


	7. Un petit mot d'explication

**Bonjour tout le monde. Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publier plutôt. Le fait est que je me tâtais beaucoup pour savoir si j'allais continuer. De plus la vie est ainsi faite que parfois tout vous tombe dessus et vous n'avez plus le temps de rien faire. Enfin bon, je vous annonce ma décision. je n'écrirai pas la suite de ma fiction. Certes, j'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews, j'ai même été surprise d'en recevoir autant. Mais ce n'est pas 'mon histoire' a proprement parler. En vérité, j'ai commencer à écrire mes propres histoires. Et j'adore cela. Pour tout vous dire je suis même inscrite sur un forum Rp dont jefais la pub un peu plus bas. Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas ce que c'ets, un forum rp c'ets un forum qui correspond à un univers bien précis. Vous y créait un personnage: son physique, sa mentalité, son histoire. Et vous le faites rencontrer d'autres personnes dans cet univers. Et au fil du temps il vivra des expériences magnifiques ou désastreuses et évoluera. Tout se fait et se décide par écrit. Bref, si jamais vous désirez me lire, je précise que ce que vous pourrez lire ce sont mes Rp, ou connaître cette aventure si particulière qu'est le rp je vous invite à suivre le lien qui est un peu plus bas, après la description du forum rp Kimaira. Je le redis à nouveau. J'ai TOTALEMENT arrêté d'écrire ma fic. Pour la traduction je la traduit encore mais tout doucement et pour mon propre entraînement. Et il n'y aura pas de postage sur FFnet.**

**° Kimaira °**

_Nous voici en Eisen, Royaume de Fer, en l'an de Grâce 3543. Donigarten, la capitale du Royaume gouverné par une noblesse intrigante, est le théâtre de divers affrontements, aussi bien politiques, terroristes que surnaturels. Sur la planète Sélénos, la magie existe à l'état génétique dans les individus, sous la forme d'une force nommée "Anima", souffle de vie. Tout être et toute chose possède de l'Anima, mais seuls les "Magi" peuvent l'utiliser afin de lancer des sorts. Pour être un Magi, vous avez deux choix : faire partie de la noblesse, qui se transmet ce don par le sang, ou l'apprendre, à l'Institut Kimaira, ou auprès d'un Magister, un Maître Magi. _

La Fratrie, une organisation terroriste née d'un mouvement contestataire, s'oppose à l'Oligarchie régnante en revendiquant les droits du peuple et des esclaves, et commettant des actions terroristes pour faire bouger les choses. Composé de gens du peuple, mais aussi d'Oligat renégats et autres proscrits, la Fratrie entend bien faire tomber la noblesse, apprenant depuis récemment la maîtrise de l'Anima.

D'un autre côté, l'apparition de monstres aberrants nommées Chimères par les érudits a forcé le gouvernement à créer l'Institut Kimaira, afin de lutter efficacement contre cette menace, car les Chimères se nourrissent aussi bien de la chair des Sélénites que de leur Anima. La vérité sur ces créatures est peu connues, car elle est vite devenue un secret d'état : les chimères sont des êtres humains infectés par un virus crée de la main même des Sélénites. Ce virus a été crée à la base pour augmenter artificiellement la fertilité des Sélénites pour palier à la terrible baisse de la natalité, mais il fut volé avant d'être fini, et un accident arriva, répandant le virus dans la nature. Mais cela seuls les plus hauts gradés le savent...

Bienvenue sur Kimaira, interpréterez vous un Chasseur de Chimères, un noble décadent ou au contraire concerné par la politique, ou encore un combattant de la Fratrie? Ou peut-être préférez vous un sujet atteint de l'étrange maladie qui change en Chimère? C'est à vous de décider, Donigarten vous ouvre ses portes...

Forum ambiance Steampunk au Design soigné, avec des postes à pourvoir, un scénario, des animations et une tonne de rebondissements, venez nombreux. L'aventure commence maintenant sur

_http://kimaira.xooit.fr/index.php_

Alors je donne mon avis sur ce forum puisque j'y suis et que je connais la créatrice de ce forum ainsi que les admins.

C'est un forum style rpg à l'histoire soigné et la trame bien menée. Un système de jeu intéressant et qui permet à tout le monde d'avoir sa chance pour gagner un combat, si combat il y a, et qui permet aux joueurs d'évoluer. En effet, il est possible d'acquérir de nouveau pouvoir au fil du temps. C'est un forum qui se veut le plus réaliste possible et je dois avouer que c'est réussis. Certes le contexte est 'fantastique' mais le système de jeu et le système rp sont, quand à eux, ancré dans la réalité. Ainsi vous êtes tenu de ne faire qu'un rp par perso pour un souci de réalisme. En effet votre personnage peut difficilement être à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

Les admins ont un bon niveau rp et sont prêt à répondre à la moindre de vos questions mais aussi à jouer avec vous, peu importe votre niveau rp. Ils sont prêts à vous aider à vous améliorer au niveau rp en vous donnant des conseils, du moins si vous en voulez. Ils ne contrôle pas totalement le jeu et sont prêt à écouter la moindre de vos suggestion ainsi qu'à vous encourager à mettre en place une idée qui vous est chère et pourrai ajouter du charme au forum, ou du piquant à l'histoire.

Je conclurai en disant que ce forum à un magnifique design, une ambiance sympathique, et qu'il est à découvrir. En tout cas on vous y attend.

Pour ceux qui ont aussi une alerte sur ma traduction, le message est le même que celui ci. ;)


End file.
